Canvas Ranger: Mummified Guy is coming! Fied White
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: Welcome...
1. Chapter 1

Badai pasir telah surut menyisakan kota kuno peninggalan zaman dulu.

Menara kota itu mucul dahulu. Menara yang tertutup pasir diikuti bangunan sekitarnya. Semua terangkat ke atas. Sebenarnya bangunan ini terbuat oleh tangan alam. Pasir mengendap membentuk bangunan – paling banyak lima bangunan – rumah kecil kotak. Aku tinggal di salah satunya.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang aku terdampar di negara yang lebih maju dari tempatku. Kampung halaman berwujud bangunan pasir yang dianggap kota paling maju kini bisa dianggap _kampungan_. Kumaklumi tanggapan mereka yang kurang ajar pada kampung halamanku. Mereka belum pernah hidup didalamnya saat kota itu masih berjaya.

Aku menyusuri seluk beluk kota. Mulai dari pekerjaan, makanan sampai cara mereka berhubungan. Seiring aku berjalan puluhan pasang mata orang memandangku dengan berbagai maca ekspresi yang sangat kentara. Terkejut, jijik dan penasaran. Bahkan aku yakin beberapa dari pikiran orang – orang ini mengatakan bahwa aku monster lewat dan siap menerkam mereka.

"Kakak kenapa?"

Seorang anak kecil, perempuan, menarik ujung jubah yang menyelimutiku. Wajahnya penasaran sekali. Wajar bagiku untuk kesekian kali.

Kukatakan wajar di sini dengan penuh penekanan. Bayangkan saat kau bertemu dengan pemuda berumur dua puluhan dengan perban membebat sekujur tubuh dan hanya menyisakan satu mata kiri untuk melihat, semburat rambut merah yang kusam dan sedikit diselubungi jubah hitam berbordir huruf Frios kuno dengan benang emas. Keadaanku seperti unta abstrak berpunuk tajam karena senjataku. Tambah lagi, aku memakai tongkat kristal.

"Kakak kenapa? Kakak kena kutuk ya? Seperti kata ibu?", ulang anak itu. Ibunya berteriak melengking sambil tergopoh – gopoh. Meraih anak itu sambil marah karena mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Tapi anak itu tetap menapak pada tanah yang dipijak sekalipun sudah diseret. Penasaran anak ini membuatnya tetap menancap pada tanah seperti tulang bison yang terkubur ribuan tahun. Aku membungkuk agar bisa selaras dengan anak itu.

"Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu.", jawabku.

"Tangan kanan kakak mana? Juga kaki kakak tidak ada?", tanyanya lagi.

"Kedua kakiku ada di balik jubah. Begitu pula tangan kananku. Aku memakai tongkat agar aku bisa mudah untuk berjalan.", jawabku.

"Kenapa kakak berpunuk seperti unta?", tanya anak itu lagi.

"Ada senjata rahasia. Aku tak bisa bilang."

"Apakah kakak tidak sakit terkena kutukan?"

Aku terdiam. Beberapa saat setelah itu aku beranjak berdiri.

"Sakit ya?", ulang anak itu.

Aku tersenyum diantara perban yang menutupi mulutku. Ini salah satu keuntungan diperban. Kemudian aku pergi. Aku bisa mendengaar anak itu dimarahi habis – habisan oleh ibunya serta beberapa penduduk.

Aku lupa memberi tahu namaku.

Aku Fied. Aku sedang mencari pihak yang bisa kupercayai. Aku mendengar dua kubu sedang mencari orang kuat.

Heroes, kubu pembela kebenaran yang mencuyrahkan diri mereka pada kebenaran untuk melawan kejahatan.

Villains, kau bisa katakan sebaliknya. Aku tak mau menulis di sini dua kali.

Hari ini aku punya janji dengan dua kubu itu. Aku sengaja menaruh hari yang sama untuk menelitin dan mencari sisi munafik mereka semua. Di salah satu kafe yang ada.

Di sini. Di kafe berwarna kuning dengan terpal untuk pelindung pemesan _outdoor_. Aku duduk di sana, menunggu. Orang – orang kembali memperhatikanku tapi aku tidak perduli. Jubahku menutupi bagian tubuhku. Kepalku hanya bisa terlihat bagian multunya saja sementarra senjataku tersampir di antara dinding yang ditumpu lapisan granit. Kafe yang bermodal juga – granit murni mahal akhir- akhir ini.

"Fied White?" sahut seseorang.

Dia berdiri di depanku. Memakai seragam hitam dengan jaket hijau melingkupi dadanya yang bidang. Anting berbentuk salib terpasang di kuping kirinya saja. Tangan kirinya memegang helm dengan kaca bentuk bintang segi empat. Tulisan 'SPIRITS' terpampang di dada dan pundak kiri yang terbungkus lengan panjang pakaiannya.

"Memang itu namaku. Kubu mana kau?"

"Heroes."

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Baik. Namaku Rokoz. Aku diutus ke sini untuk bernegosiasi denganmu atas permintaanmu masuk ke kubu kami."

"Halo Rokoz….", sapa seseorang tiba - tiba.

Rokoz terkejut. Tanpa basa – basi ia menerjang orang itu. Rambutnya hijau dengan kemeja yang rapi. Mereka tak peduli akan orang yabng panic dan melihat mereka. Aku tetap diam di kursi dan mejaku bersama sahabat yang bernama kebisuan. Aku memperhatikan sambil bertaruh bahwa orang perambut hijau necis itu berasal dari kubu Villains.

"Green! Mau apa kau?", tanya Rokoz dengan kebencian murni.

"Sama sepertimu, aku menemui orang bernama Fied White yang ingin masuk ke kubu kami, Villains."

"Apa?"

Aku hanya diam. Senyum tersembul dari bibirku yang dibebat. Tubuhku menegang senang tapi dalam hati aku kecewa. Awal kemunafikan mereka sudah terlihat.

Bagaimana berikutnya?


	2. Chapter 2

Pergulatan mereka masih berlangsung. Kumanfaatkan waktu itu untuk memanggil pelayan. Seorang gadis datang dan menyapa dengan sopan walaupun – bisa kulihat – dia gemetar melihatku, makhluk aneh ini. Segera saja aku mengatakan pesananku dan langsung menaruh sekeping logam emas. Kecil memang, tapi cukup untuk membeli setengah menu yang ada. Ia langsung berlari ke pemilik toko dan menunjukkannya. Mata pria berperut tambun itu membelalak senang. Dari kejauhan ia menghormat padaku padahal sebelumnya memandangku sebagai gembel. Kubalas dengan lambaian tangan.

Aku berpangku tangan melihat dua orang dari dua kubu bergulat di depanku. Untuk apa aku menghabiskan tenaga melerai mereka? Seperti orang berdoa, aku mengatupkan tangan di depan wajahku dengan siku bertumpu pada meja. Rokoz dan orang yang dia panggil Green itu Bergelung ke sana kemari seperti _barrel _yang hilang penyangganya. Selang waktu berikutnya pesananku datang.

Tiga cangkir teh Scarab yang hitam namun manis. Minuman kesukaan orang yang kupanggil 'ibu'. Kupalingkan wajahku pada mereka kembali. Sepertinya sudah kelelahan satu sama lain.

"Tuan – tuan," perkataanku membuat mereka menoleh. "Mari kita duduk sebentar dalam kedamaian agar aku bisa mengira – ngira sisi mana yang akan kumasuki."

Kami bertiga duduk dalam keheningan. Aku berada di tengah mereka agar salah satu tidak mengoceh dan menyulut percekcokan. Teh Scarab sudah agak dingin. Aku menepuk senjataku yang kusampirkan di dinding sebelumnya, memastikan aman lalu melepas perban sampai batas hidungku.

Kau pikir aku akan langsung meminumnya dengan memakai perban? Maaf saja.

"Silahkan diminum, tuan – tuan. Mendiamkan pesanan untuk anda dari orang lain adalah hal yang tidak begitu pantas terutama orangnya di depan anda.", ujarku.

Mereka menyesapnya seperti yang kuperagakan. Scarab memang sulit diminum. Dengan cara khusus kau harus meminumnya. Buka mulut lebih lebah dari menyesap biasa karena menggumpal. Awet muda adalah kelebihan teh ini. Juga kesehatan.

Orang bernama Rokoz ini nyaris muntah. Aku lupa bilang, resiko kau meminumnya adalah mual dan muntah karena ini pahit sekali. Orang bernama Green ini juga menyiratkan wajah pucat yang sama. Tetap saja mreka menelannya.

Selesai meminumnya, aku membenarkan perbanku hingga kembali seperti semula. Tak lupa tudung jubah menutupi mataku. Lebih nyaman begitu.

Kuketukkan tongkat kristalku.

"Tuan – tuan, mohon perkenalkan diri anda sekali lagi. Aku takut jika tertukar namanya, kalian akan tersinggung.", ujarku.

"Aku Rokoz. Kubu Heroes.", jawab Rokoz.

"Kurata. Kubu Villains.", balas satu lagi yang tadi sempat dipanggil Green.

"Salam kenal, aku Fied White. Tolong katakan kelebihan masing – masing kubu.", lanjutku. "Tuan Rokoz……".

"Tolong jangan panggil tuan. Kubu kami jelas membawa kebenaran. Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan dengan pasti tapi kau akan suka dengan tempat kami."

"Tuan Kurata…", kupersilahkan dia bicara.

"Tuan Fied, walau kami sebaliknya, kami akan membuat dunia yang lebih baik dari yang Rokoz dan antek – anteknya buat.", jawabnya sombong.

"Apa?!", Rokoz berteriak. Ia hendak menghajar Kurata. Aku segera mencegahnya dengan tongkat.

"Tempatmu akan lebih baik dari yang ditawarkan sekarang.", Kurata mengulurkan tangan seolah menyambutku.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Satu petanyaan lagi……", kataku.

Mereka berdua mendengarkan. Sepertinya dua kubu ini miskin anggota ya….

"Aku ingin kejujuran kalian. Bagaimana rupaku bagi kalian dan apa kemungkinan – maksudku, perasaan anggota lainnya saat bertemu aku. Kutegaskan, orang – orang menganggapku terkutuk."

Hening.

"Jelas semua akan menerimamu. Tak peduli apapun kau.", ujar Kurata gelisah. Dari gelagatnya, ia tak berhasil menemukan pendapat yangbenar karena terburu – buru.

_Jawaban yang salah…._

"Aku tidak begitu tahu pendapat teman – teman nanti.", sahut Rokoz. "Tapi kita tak akan tahu sebelum mencoba. Lagipula, langit masih dibawah langit. Ada yang masih lebih buruk – mungkin lebih terkutuk dari kita."

Jawabannya menenangkan hatiku. Dia juga tahu kutipan langit diantara langit, salah satu pedoman favoritku.

"Sudah diputuskan….aku…."

Goncangan besar menghentikan kegiatan semua orang tak terkecuali kami. Aku langsung berdiri dan menyampirkan Senjataku yang masih tertutup kain ke pundak kanan.

Dari arah barat.

Tanpa bicara, aku melompat pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku tahu mereka berdua ikut dibelakangku.

Bagus. Karena aku mungkin perlu bantuan untuk membereskan "Moth" itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Butuh waktu….

Walaupun aku sudah berlari sekencang mungkin, jarak yang kutempuh bisa dibilang jauh sekali.

Aku bisa melihat dua orang – Rokoz dan Kurata terengah – engah di belakang. Aku tahu ini tak akan mungkin bagi mereka. Stamina orang yang berada di gurun tanpa makan dan minum berbeda dari orang biasa. Apalagi ditambah membawa beban berat seperti senjataku ini. Tambah lagi cakar di tangan kanan dan kaki kiriku bisa dibilang beratnya setara dengan berat tubuhku jika digabung. Kecepatan ini kuhasilkan dari sihirku.

Aku, salah satu orang yang terpilih Frios kuno. Bukan menyombongkan tapi memang begitu keadaannya. Akibatnya, semua orang di kota membenciku.

_Dulu_

Perenungan panjang tentang masa lalu membantuku menghabiskan waktu. Aku tidak ingin seperti orang pemarah yang mengatakan, _"Kenapa jauh sekali?Sial!"_

"Kenapa jauh sekali?Sial!", teriak Rokoz. Benar, bukan? sudah ada yang mengatakan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, goncangan makin keras. Aku berhenti dengan mulus ibarat meluncur. Memang meluncur, dengan cakar di kaki kiriku.

Semakin keras…..tak beraturan……

Selagi aku mendengarkan, Rokoz dan Kurata sampai di tempatku berpijak. Terengah dengan kucuran keringat yang luar biasa. Aku yakin jika ditampung, akan cukup untuk menyirami beberapa kaktus kecil serta pohon plumer hitam – Jika tawar keringatnya.

Hening…..

"Moth" ini mulai merasakan mangsanya…..

"Apa yang…"

"Shh…", desisku pada Kurata. "Dia datang."

Goncangan kembali terjadi.

"LOMPAT SETINGGI MUNGKIN!", teriakku.

Sontak kami semua melompat semampunya. Goncangan tanah tadi memunculkan retakan bulat besar yang ambrol seiring "Moth" itu keluar.

Kau ingin aku mendeskripsikannya? Jangan menyesal.

Apa yang ada di sini sesuai yang kulihat dan agak hiperbola tapi memangitu kenyataan yang sebentar lagi muncul. Makhluk berbadan panjang yang abstrak. Kaki sabit setidaknya ada dua puluh pasang – mengandung racun. Gigi berbentuk sekrup murahan namun bisa membor tanah terkeras tersusun spiral jayaknya anak tangga. Lidah berbulunya sering menjulur. Empat lidah yang mengeluarkan – tepatnya menyemprotkan – asam terkuat dari toksik dirinya sendiri. Kulitnya lebih tebal dari badak dengan kerut dan gurat luka.

Kesimpulannya, sepintas dia mirip cacing tapi lebih buruk. Ada yang lebih karena "Moth' bentuknya beragam.

Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi tekstur kulitnya membuatku mirip dengannya. Hanya saja dia tidak memakai perban.

Apa aku boleh bilang yang lebih buruk lagi? "Moth' bisa sihir.

Tergantung dari habitatnya. Kebanyakan aku melawan makhluk ini di darat jadi dia tipe tanah.

Aku pernah mendengar seorang prajurit yang berani melawan "Moth" api. Ia pulang sebagai abu. Menyedihkan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?", teriak Rokoz padaku. Kurata menyiratkan rasa bingung yang sama.

Kami mendarat dengan baik beberapa meter ke belakang. "Moth" itu menyiapkan diri memangsa kami. Ia menunggu tikus – tikus seperti kami maju.

"Jelas kita melawannya. Tapi melawannya lebih baik dengan tangan kosong. Sihir lawan sihir, untuk mahkkluk satu ini, kita yang kalah. Apalagi ini "Moth' tingkat tinggi.", ujarku mengetukkan tongkat.

Sinar hijau tiba – tiba menyambar. Kurata berubah menjadi sosok baru yang tidak kukenal. Bersyal merah dengan penutup kepala. Kemejanya tergantikan dengan pakaian yang kukira untuk bertempur. Dia langsung meloncat ke arah monster itu.

"HEEAAHHH….", teriaknya sambil memukul "Moth" telak di sebelah kanan. Raungan terdengar.

"Baik, aku juga!", teriak Rokoz. Ia melakukan hal yang sama. Melompat dan menendan sisi kiri makhluk itu. Nyaris tergores salah satu kaki sabit beracunnya.

Gegabah, pikirku. Hebat, harus kuakui.

Tapi tidak begitu saja….

Aku menaruh senjata besarku ke tanah, tongkat kristal juga jubah yang menutupiku. Rokoz dan Kurata yang baru saja mendarat bersiap memberi hantaman baru. Saat itu juga, "Moth" menyabetkan kombinasi kaki sabit dan lidahnya yang beracun.

"Whoa!"

Mereka berputar kesana – kemari, maju mundur seperti menari. Kalau salah perhitungan dalam menghindar, mereka bisa jadi mayat melepuh dalam sekejap. Aku maju ke depan dengan tenang. Kudorong mereka dengan pelan agar menyingkir.

Mereka berdua terbelalak melihat wujud asliku.

Aku, manusia seperti mumi dari atas ke bawah. Ikat kepala ungu dengan sabuk kecil yang melekat di atasnya, jeans panjang robek menetap di bagian bawah tubuhku. Paling aneh adalah cakar – masing – masing 3 kuku – di setiap bagian terpasang di tangan kanan dan kaki kiri yang 'kupatahkan' sendiri.

"Mohon menyingkir dulu.", ujarku.

"Moth" meraung senang. Ia mendapatkan orang yang pernah melukainya.

Aku melompat lagi dengan cepat. sang makhluk mendongak

"Tindakan bodoh.", desisku.

Cakarku langsung menghunjam kepalanya, tempat di mana otak kecilnya berada. Jangan samakan dengan manusia. Otak "Moth" sangat kecil tapi jenius. Kau harus menngoyaknya untuk membunuhnya.

Dengan cepat aku membelahnya jadi dua. Ia memuntahkan darah yang menjadi hujan bagiku. Darahnya membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Nikmat sekali….


	4. Chapter 4

Rokoz dan Kurata ternganga akan kelakuanku. Aku menoleh pada mereka. Tatapan mataku bisa dibilang kejam waktu itu. Ini adalah sensasi yang kurasakan tiap kali aku membunuh "Moth". Aku merasakannya saat aku mulai membunuh "Moth' pertamaku di usia dua belas tahun. Kenikmatan yang kurasakan mungkin sebagai rasa pelampiasan yang secara tak sadar muncul karena masa lalu yang kualami begitu parah.

Aku menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak kenal. Sedetik kemudian aku tersentak dan jatuh terduduk sambil terengah – engah.

Sepertinya tenagaku juga tersentak keluar.

Denagn sisa tanaga, aku berdiri. Berjalan kembali ke tempat barang – barangku terserak. Kukenakan secepat mungkin yang aku bisa. Terakhir, saat mencoba menyampirkan senjata raksasaku, aku oleng. Kedua lengan Rokoz menopangku juga senjataku. Matanya yang mengantuk itu menatapku dengan tajam sekaligus cemas.

"Kau seperti orang kesetanan.", ucapnya.

"Terima kasih telah menopangku…", balasku. Aku berusaha berdiri tegak kembali. Dengan tanganku yang bercakar, aku menunjuk wajahnya – tepat satu mili di dahinya.

"Tuan Kurata, maaf……..", ujarku. "Aku akan ikut orang ini."

* * *

Malam merangkak pelan.

Kami berdua – Rokoz dan aku – bermalam di salah satu reruntuhan bekas "Moth" yang jaraknya sekitar dua hari ke selatan.

Orang bernama Kurata itu menerima penolakanku dengan besar hati layaknya bangsawan berwibawa. Dia memberiku pintu yang lebar jika aku berubah pikiran kembali masuk menjadi anggota Villain. Ia pergi dengan helicopter miliknya yang entah bagaimana menemukan kami dan membawanya pulang. Lontaran senyum dingin, ramah dan sinis namun sopan. Itulah senyum yang tergantung di wajahnya terakhir kali.

Reruntuhan kota bekas kehancuran akibat "Moth" ini tidak buruk. Aku pernah menemukan lebih.

Barang kami tergeletak dengan teratur. Aku ingin meyakinkan kau bahwa kami tak melupakan barang – barang kami. Senjataku juga diam di sebelah tas besar yang disebut ransel oleh Rokoz. Ia berhadapan denganku. Sama – sama duduk di depan api unggun. Ia menyodorkan segelas coklat panas yang ia bawa sejak awal bertemu. Barang – barangnya ia titipkan di kafe itu sebelum goncangan terjadi.

"Ini.", coklat yang mengepul itu disodorkannya padaku.

"Terima kasih.", ujarku pelan. Aku melepas perban yang menutupi multuku setelah itu meniup coklat lalu menyesapnya.

Hangat.

Ibuku tak pernah membuat minuman seperti ini. Ia hanya memberikan panasnya padaku bukan coklatnya.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku….", suara Rokoz bernada hati – hati. "…..mengapa kau menjadi berubah total saat menghabisi "Moth"? Setiap kali…"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti itu. Sensasinya membuatku senang seakan baru memainkan permainan seru.", desahku.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku menyesap kembali coklatku.

"Baru pertama kali aku menikmati malam dengan orang lain selain adikku.", kata Rokoz seraya memandang langit.

"Adik?", tanyaku.

"Ya. Dia kecil – setara dengan pundakku. Sangat baik. Kami hidup dengan mudah sampai dia pergi…….", ia berhenti melanjutkan. "Bahkan ia mencegahku untuk merokok sekalipun."

"Sebagai gantinya kau menggunakan…sedotan?", mataku menyipit.

"Lebih baik. Ashtray dari Villains lebih ekstrim dalam hal ini.", balasnya sambil membenarkan letak sedotan di mulut. "Aku tidur duluan."

Rokoz menaruh minumannya di tanah kemudian berguling ke belakang. Dalam waktu cepat, ia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Aku saja tidak bisa seperti itu.

Kupandang langit berbintang yang memiliki banyak kawanan. Mereka rukun dan damai satu sama lain. Meski berbeda, mereka harmonis.

Kata – kata orang banyak terngiang lagi.

_Kakak terkutuk ya?_

_Dia anak terkutuk! Seharusnya tidak boleh lahir!_

_Lihat monster itu….._

_Dia tidak akan lama hidupnya._

_Seharusnya kita membakarnya sampai hangus!_

Aku tertunduk sambil bersandar pada reruntuhan pilar bangunan yang ambrol dibelakangku.

Mengingat semuanya membuatku ingin menangis. Mataku nanar, tapi air mata tak keluar. Mungkin sudah menguap oleh api.

_Terkutuk!_


	5. Chapter 5

Tangisan pertamaku tak disambut dengan baik.

Lebih tepatnya, erangan kekecewaan akan keadaankulah yang mewarnai awal duniaku.

Semua umpatan keluar dari mulut ayahku. Ibuku menangis putus asa karena keadaan bayinya tak lahir sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Tubuhnya sempurna memang, tapi yang menjadi ketakutan mereka adalah warna mata dan rambut yang merah darah. Huruf Frios terpaku keras dalam wujud guratan dari atas ke bawah tubuhku. Huruf yang terukir dengan sendirinya oleh noda darah dan tidak bisa hilang. Otomatis kepercayaan kuno orang – orang di sana menganggapku terkutuk.

Sampai sekarang aku bingung. Hanya karena hal itu saja mereka memperlakukanku seperti binatang. Kepercayaan kuno orang kota – kalau kubilang kota, rasanya tidak tepat – bahwa makhluk yang terukir Huruf Frios di tubuhnya adalah bentuk kutukan sekecil dan sedikit apapun huruf itu mana saja. Entah di bagian tubuh terpenting sekalipun. Kau bisa bayangkan perasaan mereka melihatku penuh dengan huruf itu seperti batu tulis hidup berjalan. Jujur, dalam hatiku, ini bukan kutukan. Ini berkat. Hal yang menguntungkan jika kau mendapati keadaan ini adalah kekuatanmu berlipat ganda. Aku menemukan faktanya saat mempelajari orang – orang _terkutuk_ yang menerima Huruf Frios sepertiku.

Hasilnya: Kekuatan mereka meningkat dari manusia atau makhluk normal lain. Sisanya, mereka menerima kematian yang mengenaskan dari penduduk kota, terutama keluarga sendiri.

Menyedihkan.

Dalam perawatan anak – anak yang seharusnya, aku tidur di ranjang kecil yang terbilang tak layak. Tiap kali aku menangis meminta belas kasihan, orang tuaku malah memaki dan mengumpat. Namun tetap saja mereka merawatku seminim mungkin. Setidaknya aku tidak menangis dan merengek lagi. Bagi mereka sudah cukup. Setelah aku diam mereka akan kembali ke tempat tidur dan melakukan hal yang _'baik sekali', bergulat di ranjang_. Tiap kali mereka meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian.

Masa kecil jauh lebih menyakitkan. Mereka – yang semestinya bisa bermain dan berinteraksi denganku – menjauh. Siapa yang memengaruhi mereka kalau bukan para orang tua yang bodoh. Mereka bahkan membiarkan anak – anak melempariku dengan batu. Saat di mana aku diperlakukan seperti binatang total. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Terlintas dikepalaku untuk bunuh diri. Mati berkali – kali lebih baik daripada mengalami satu hari lagi penyiksaan batin.

Sampai hari itu terjadi…..

Api melalap tubuhku. Panasnya membakar tiap inci kulitku. Aku berteriak kesakitan. Penyebabnya adalah lampu minyak kamar yang bocor. Apinya – yang aneh – menjalar ke tubuh dan tempat tidurku. Minyak seakan – akan sudah dirancang untuk ditumpahkan di samping. Orang tuaku yang terkejut, segera menyiramkan air. Api makin liar dan aku berteriak nyaring. Huruf Frios di tubuhku tidak terbakar. Terpatri dengan jelas oleh darah. Tiba – tiba semua huruf itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan rasa dingin, memadamkan amarah merah dalam sekejap. Aku tersisa dengan bentuk nyaris tak dikenali.

Itu terjadi saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun.

Kupikir aku akan mati…

Selama setahun penuh aku terkapar tanpa daya. Nyaris mati beberapa kali malah. Aku seperti mumi yang hanya perlu untuk membusuk. Orang – orang menganggapnya hukuman atasku yang terkutuk. Persetan dengan terkutuk! Aku ini manusia biasa dengan suatu keganjilan yang seharusnya bisa diabaikan demi mental dan fisikku. Kenapa cap itu tak bisa dihilangkan, hah!?

Beberapa ibu dengan enggan merawatku. Mereka melakukannya asal - asalan. Kukatakan pada mereka agar tidak perlu merawatku lagi. Wajah menjadi cerah setelah memasang tampang kesedihan dan kasihan. Munafik!

Sampai suatu malam, aku mendengar kenyataan….

Aku tertatih – tatih menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin. Tenggorokkanku panas dan sangat panas. Aku menganjurkan diriku untuk meminum dan makan sesuatu yang dingin untuk menyembuhkan ampas organ – organku yang kering. Aku memang bukan dokter. Aku masih sebelas tahun waktu itu tapi tabib saja tak mau datang jadi siapa lagi?

"Seharusnya kita bakar dia sampai mati! Anak terkutuk itu malah membebani kita dengan perawatannya!", salak ibu.

"Sabarlah. besok akan kumasukkan racun secara berkala agar orang mengira dia mati karena melemah.", kata ayah meyakinkan sambil mengayun – ayun kantong kecil berisi serbuk biru terang.

Racun.

Aku langsung berlari secepat angin kembali ke kamar. Aku membanting diriku di kasur tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menyelenyar hebat di tiap sumsum.

Aku……berusaha untuk menyayangi mereka. Kenapa begini? Hanya karena huruf Frios ini. Kenapa!? Aku anak mereka, warga kota ini. Kenapa aku dikucilkan hanya karena kepercayaan yang tak lazim? Apa yang merasauki mereka?

Air mataku menetes. Perban mukaku basah oleh air asin yang kutumpahkan sebagai kekecewaan terdalam.

_Kenapa?_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ayo nak, kau harus makan ini."

Ibu dan ayah menyodorkannya padaku. Semangkuk makanan berisi racun yang telah mereka bubuhkan sebelumnya. Dengan senyum malaikat aku mengambil mangkuk itu dan menunggu mereka keluar. Kukatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin dilihat makan karena malu. Mereka tenang dan setuju saja – tidak curiga – kemudian berlalu. Setelah itu, aku membuang makanannya ke luar jendela paling pojok yang kebetulan bawahnya tempat sampah. Dengan begitu tak ada yang curiga. Begitu juga dengan minuman.

Sebagai gantinya, aku selalu mencuri waktu tidurku dengan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur dan mengambil makan minum secukupnya. Aku harus berakting bak malaikat untuk bertahan hidup dari kota ini. Mereka senang aku seperti ini dan tinggal menunggu aku mati. Jika saat itu tiba, mereka pasti akan berpesta.

Aku melakukannya sekitar – setidaknya – tiga empat bulan.

Sampai hal itu terjadi…

* * *

Waktu itu kuputuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar. Selama itu, aku berusaha merawat luka – luka bakar yang masih menghitam di tubuh. Anehnya, huruf Frios tidak terbakar bahkan ternodai abu kulit sekalipun. Kesakitan amat sangat mengelenyar setiap kali aku menyentuh luka yang membujur di diriku.

Aku menangis. Ya, menagis. Bukan karena sakit di luar saja tetapi di dalam. Perasaanku sakitnya lebih parah dari ini. Jantungku berdegup membuat kesakitan yang luar biasa melewati syaraf dan otot yang sudah tidak begitu berguna akibat tidak bergerak.

Guncangan besar – sama seperti gempa – membuatku terpaku tak bergerak.

Tapi..gempa yang berpindah dengan cepat serta mengeluarkan suara mendesis itu tak lazim.

"Moth…", bisikku takut.

Benar, itu 'moth". Nilai seratus untukku jika aku bersekolah dengan layak apabila menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu.

Orang – orang yang ada di luar dengan mudahnya disambar habis. Cairan kental yang keluar dari lidah empatnya membuat warga panik dalam kemelelehan yang menyakitkan. Tubuhnya yang meliuk seperti cacing menjijikkan Bangunan yang runtuh tak terhitung lagi. Tinggal rumahku yang seakan mengerut begitu tahu akan menyatu kembali dengan tanah.

Aku tak bisa menghindar.

Ekornya bergerak seperti sabit berkecepatan tinggi. Menghunjam tubuh bangunan langsung tanpa ampun. Dia tahu ada mangsa tak berdaya di sini. Aku jatuh dari lantai dua – tepat di hadapan makhluk itu.

Ia mengendusku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa dia mencium aroma tubuhku sementara tak ada lubang untuk bernapas yang menganga di salah satu bagian badan ccacing ini. aku hanya bisa menurut saat otakku mengatakan lari, tak peduli sakit dan banyaknya darah yang menyembur dari luka.

Dalam pelarianku dari makhluk ini, semua orang kotaku sudah menjadi cairan berdarah yang tercampur dengan onggokan daging membusuk di tiap sudutnya. Terakhir, kulihat ayah dan ibu, dalam keadaan hancur saling berpeluk dalam kematian. Aku tak bisa menangis. Amarah yang menginginkan cinta seperti mereka satu sama lainlah yang malah keluar.

Rambut merahku tak ada bedanya dengan tanah sekarang. Aku juga tak lebih dari mayat hidup berjalan.

Sakit….

"AAGGHHH!!", teriakku.

"Moth" menggigit tangan kananku dan memutuskan pergelangan kaki kiri. Dengan penuh kemenangan, dia mengunyahnya bersamaan dengan bunyi derakan tulang. Hal itu membuatnya senang. Dia berpikir mangsanya sudah tidak berdaya. Memang benar.

Aku kesal! Kenapa seperti ini?!

Tanpa sadar Huruf Frios bersinar.

Aku berteriak dan spontan gelombang besar amarah dan sihir alami (yang baru kuketahui ada dalamku), bergolak dan menghantam mata kirinya. "Moth" meliuk liar sambil meraung kesakitan. Ia kembali ke tanah dan pergi jauh – jauh.

Sedangkan aku berada di sudut kota yang paling dalam. Kesadaranku menipis juga darah di organku.

Kegelapan mengikatku seiring tubuhku ambruk ke tanah.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fied. Bangun…"

"Ng..?"

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Rokoz berjongkok didepanku. Jarak mata kami tidak seberapa dan lurus satu sama lain. Kami berpandangan agak lama. Sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di bibirnya yang terselip sedotan. Ia mengganti sedotannya yang lama selagi aku tidur.

"Ayo…kita lanjutkan perjalanan…", ujarnya sambil berdiri bersamaan denganku.

* * *

Perjalanan kami penuh keheningan untuk hari ini. Tidak termasuk munculnya "Moth" yang mengganggu. Aku segera mengatasinya dengan sihir Petrified. Sihir untuk membuat lawan menjadi batu. Sama prinsipnya dengan Gorgom dalam legenda Yunani. Perseus membunuhnya dengan cermin yang besar kemudian muncul Pegasus, kuda terbang dari pangkal kepala Gorgom.

Tapi kalau aku, yang keluar hanya darah segar dan daging yang robek – robek karena penggalan senjata. Yah, aku tidak berharap begitu namun itu yang akan keluar dari manusia biasa sepertiku.

Biasa….

"Boleh aku bertanya?", ujarku pada Rokoz selagi berjalan menuju markas Heroes – seperti yang dia utarakan malam sebelumnya.

"Silahkan. Apa saja.", jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berubah seperti Kurata waktu melawan "Moth"? Kau langsung menendangnya tanpa mempedulikan sabit – maksudku kaki – beracunnya. Kau bisa jadi onggokan daging meleleh."

Rokoz menggaruk kepala walaupun tidak gatal. Ia berpikir untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban bagiku. Aku menunggu dengan sabar sambil kami berjalan.

"Well….aku tidak tahu."

"Eh?"

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa berubah sampai saat ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal , organisasi yang telah dimusnahkan Hayato Ichimoniji telah melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku. Tapi masih belum ada perubahan. Aku masih lemah.", ujarnya panjang.

"Dan apakah kau akan senang bila berubah seperti dia?", lanjutku bertanya.

"Tergantung, aku tak bisa membayangkan satu dari sekian ribu kemungkinan, bukan?", ujar Rokoz sambil membetulkan letak sedotannya.

"Benar.", aku menyetujui.

* * *

"Kita sampai.", ucap Rokoz padaku beberapa jam kemudian.

Aku mendongak pada bangunan yang ada di depanku. Bentuk – garis besarnya – seperti peluru diameter satu kilometer dengan warna perak kebiruan. Ada lambing lingkaran bertahtahkan sepasang sayap yang terulir menjadi satu si ujung bawah. Tertulis di sana: CANVAS RANGER – HEROES dengan tulisan yang besar dan elegan.

"Wow…", hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Hebat bukan? Ini rumahku yang kedua.", ia mengatakannya dengan rasa bangga. "Tiap divisi mempunya satu lantai pribadi – kelompok mereka dan dua lantai untuk digunakan bersama."

"Berapa lantai yang ada?", tanyaku.

"Sekitar sepuluh lantai. Tidak termasuk yang tertanam di tanah."

* * *

"Kak Rokoz! Kakak sudah pulang!!"

"Ya. Ixora, Ixano. Aku kembali.", jawab Rokoz pada dua orang anak kembar – laki – laki – sambil memeluk mereka.

"Kau bawa uang?", tanya seseorang yang memakai kertas kusut _berarmor_ biru, dalam wujud yang agak sama dengan Kurata saat berubah. Hanya saja ini kebih besar, rumit dan kusut.

"Aku tidak berbisnis kelontong sepertimu, sobat. Aku tak bawa apapun kecuali seseorang.", jawab Rokoz setengah jengkel. "Kuperkenalkan pada kalian, Fied White. Dia masuk kubu Heroes sekarang."

"Salam kenal.", aku membungkuk. Mereka memerhatikanku penuh minat. Kalau begini, canggung juga. Anak – anak bernama Ixora dan Ixano ini menghampiri dan memeriksaku. Mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hebat. Kak Rokoz membawa orang yang kuat.", Ixano berteriak senang.

"Tapi bukankah divisi semuanya sudah penuh?", tanya Ixora.

"Tapi masih terbuka kesempatan bagi tiap orang yang kuat untuk masuk.", timpal seseorang dengan tangan kanan diperban dengan rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"Ya, Benz benar. Kalau tidak, kita akan kalah melawan Villains.", tambah Shura, orang yang memakai kain kotak hitam – putih menghampiri kami sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah, Fied. Selamat datang di Heroes Tower Divisi Empat. Anggaplah ini sebagai rumahmu. Kami punya banyak kamar kosong. Nikmatilah.", ujar Rokoz membentangkan tangan. Mereka seolah menyambutku yang aneh ini. Dan itu kenyataannya. Mereka menyambutku lebih dari keluargaku dan semua orang kotaku.

Dalam hati, aku senang. Senyum terbentuk di mulutku yang tertutup perban.

Aku mungkin akan kerasan di sini.

* * *

Di hall, aku dikenalkan pada semua orang divisi Heroes. Mereka tidak menganggapku aneh atau apa, bahkan kuakui, ada yang lebih dari aku. Beberapa menganggap aku mengerikan dan buas, katanya diperlukan untuk menakuti Villains. Itu keuntungan, kata mereka. Aku tidak bisa mengingat banyak nama mereka dengan cepat tapi aku akan terbiasa dengan itu. Keputusan terakhir, aku menetap Di kamar yang terletak di lantai dasar yang khusus untuk orang – orang - yang akan bergabung nantinya - tidak memiliki divisi.

Mereka menerimaku dengan senang hati. Kuambil kamar paling pojok, mungil dan sederhana. cukup untuk diriku dan senjata. Pernah Shura menawari kamar yang lebih besar namun kutolak dengan halus dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan.

Di kamar, aku melepas seluruh perban yang mengikat diriku. Seusai mandi, Aku memerhatikan diriku yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang di depang kaca besar, salah satu fasilitas yang ada di sini. Huruf Frios makin bertambah banyak, maikn rinci dan sulit dibaca tapi polanya sama. Rambut merahku sudah tumbuh panjang sebahu. Perubahan itu tidak merubah wajahku yang kaku.

Saat tidur, aku hanya memakai celana berwarna ungu yang terus kupakai. Bagian kirinya robek, untuk memudahkan kaki kiriku yang seperti cakar masuk. Aku tidur dengan pulas karena kelelahan.

Baik fisik maupun mental, aku lelah.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fied….kau di dalam?", tanya seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Ya..sebentar..", jawabku sambil menuju pintu.

Ternyata Rokoz.

"Hai, Kau mau ke hall, kita bisa bicara banyak di sana.", ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepala yang aku yakin tidak gatal. Ia terasa kaku seperti kayu di mataku.

Mungkin dia agak kaget melihat tubuhku yang seperti batu tulis. Huruf Frios juga semakin bertambah banyak dari malam ke malam. Kali ini, aku tidak memakai perban seperti malam sebelumnya. Aku selalu melepas perban saat tidur untuk memudahkan kulitku bernapas. Dan bisa ditebak, bangun tanpa perban di hadapan orang yang baru, orang itu pasti kget seperti Rokoz ini.

"Aku akan ke sana. Pergilah dulu.", ujarku.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menunggu.", jawab Rokoz tersenyum. Sedotan tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya terayun seiring ia mengulum senyum.

"Masuklah.", balasku sambil menyambutnya. Ia masuk tanpa pikir panjang.

Bagiku tidak apa, lagi pula aku tamu di sini.

Dan sudah sekitar seminggu aku di sini. Bersama mereka di bangunan ini – CANVAS HEROES SOCIETY.

* * *

Di kamar, Rokoz duduk di tepi ranjang sementara aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil memerban kembali diriku dengan pembebat yang baru. Ia memerhatikanku dengan heran. Memang, dalam hati dia pasti berpikir, apa tidak lelah dan bosan memebebat diri sendiri setiap hari dengan banyak perban besar?

Bagiku tidak. Asalkan huruf ini bisa tertutup sempurna tanpa orang – orang biasa – manusia normal, kecuali yang bergabung dalam Heroes dan Villains – takut. Bagiku, itu sudah cukup dan merupakan kegiatan rutin yang menurutku cukup menyenangkan. Kubiarkan dia melihatku. Rambut merahku yang tergerai kubiarkan begitu saja dari tenagh sampai ujung. Pangkal rambut yang ada di kepalaku jelas kuperban untuk menutupi mukaku dengan sempurna. Menyisakan mata kiri berwarna merah darah. Terakhir, kupakai ikat kepala berwarna ungu kesayanganku. Bagian kepala selesai.

Tatapan Rokoz beralih pada senjata besar yang belum pernah kupakai sama sekali dihadapannya dan seluruh anggota. Dia meraihnya perlahan. Ketika memeganganya, ia menoleh padaku untuk meminta izin melihatnya dan aku mengangguk membolehkan. Dengan wajah gembira ia membawanya ke atas tempat tidur dan membuka kain pembungkusnya dengan hati – hati.

Ia takjub melihatnya. Bazooka berwarna abu – abu gelap mengilap dengan tatahan tak beraturan – bergaris tepatnya – berwarna merah keunguan. Ada pelatuk sederhana seukuran genggaman tangan di bawahnya. Intinya sama seperti pistol ukuran jumbo. Ujung belakangnya berhias sebuah segitiga tajan yang mirip sirip hiu hitam. Tali hijau berjaring melingkari bagian tengah senjata agar pemakainya bisa membawa seperti tas.

"Hebat!", puji Rokoz terkesan. Ia mengangkat benda berbahaya setinggi dua meter itu dihadapannya. Kuperhatikan dia sambil membebat pinggangku. Dengan cekatan, ia mengukur semuanya mulai dari berat dan kecepatan tembak (dengan catatan bahwa ia pura – pura. Aku tak ingin dia melubangi gedung sedetik berikutnya. Ini demi kebaikannya aku menulis ini).

"Beratnya sama dengan senjata milik Gordon. Hanya saja pelurunya _harpoon_.", ujarnya. Gordon itu mungkin temannya yang dulu.

"Pelurunya hanya bom berisi mesiu dengan kadar besi sedikit.", jelasku datar. "Aku sudah selesai. Bisakah kau menaruh senjata itu dengan rapi?"

Rokoz menurut. Ia kembali melihatku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kaki kirimu…..seperti itu..?"

Aku meihat ke bawah. "Memang agak aneh melihat kaki kiriku yang seperti burung besi. Tiga pisau besar, sama dengan tangan kananku menancap di situ. Tapi jelas, aku tak bisa menemukan sepatu yang cocok.", ujarku.

Kami terawa.

Tanpa bicara lagi aku langsung memakai jubah hitamku setelah selesai membebat. Dengan cepat kuambil tongkat kristalku dan pergi ke hall bersamanya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan tuan rumah menunggu, bukan?

* * *

Hall memang tempat yang luar biasa bagiku.

Walaupun secara gamblang kau katakan aula besar, itu kalau tanpa apa – apa. Hall ini luar biasa!

Rasanya seperti berjalan – jalan di taman hidup. Tak ada tempat yang tidak dipenuhi keasrian tanaman yang hijau. Bagian ujung hall berbentuk bulat dan menunjukkan hutan belakang (Markas ini ada di daerah hijau hutan yang luar biasa. Cocok untuk alam.) yang diperjelas dengan kaca jendela bening tanpa noda. Ada setidaknya selusin meja lengkap dengan kursi masing – masing enam sampai tujuh buah mengelilingi tempat itu. Kami melihat Shura dan yang lainnya di tengah – tengah. Pemandangan di belakangnya saat itu adalah sesemakan berbunga mawar dengan banyak kupu – kupu.

Satu kata untuk ini: Luar biasa!

Itu belum termasuk menu dan fasilitas lainnya.

Aku bersama Rokoz bergabung dengan orang –orang divisi empat. Sengaja, aku duduk di ujung agar aku tidak mengganggu mereka – seakan penyusup – saat bicara. Aku cukup dan sanggup jadi pendengar selama mungkin. Kalau diminta bicara, aku bicara.

"Akhirnya datang.", ujar Benzi sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Ia menaruh puntung terakhir di asbak kemudian bersandar.

Kuperhatikan mereka, Ixora dan Ixano, anak kembar yang katanya kehilangan orang tua saat masih sangat kecil. Mereka sensitif jika bicara tentang orang tua jadi kami menghindari pembicaraan tersebut. Jujur, aku belum bisa membedakan mereka.

Lecek…….nama yang aneh kurasa…..

Dengar – dengar dia pemengang kas Heroes, entah kebenaran atau tidak. Bagiku jelas dia ibarat – maaf, rentenir – di sini. Setidaknya hidup untuk divisi empat terjamin dan aman dalam keuangan. Benzi sepertinya perokok berat. Ia baru saja akan menyulut rokok berikut jika aku tidak sengaja batuk. Dia minta maaf karena kebiasaannya ini. Rambut putih keunguan miliknya kontras dengan mata hijau bak batu Zamrud. Sisi kanan wajahnya tertutup rambut melindungi suatu rahasia yang kebetulan aku tahu (dia menceritakannya beberapa hari lalu padaku).

Shura terlihat paling klasik di sini. Benar – benar seperti pangeran kerjaan zaman dulu dimataku. Ia menyesap segelas teh yang ada dihadapannya. Rokoz tak perlu kujelaskan lagi.

Aku melihat mereka saja sudah merasa senang. Kadang senyum terkembang di mulutku yang tertutu0p dengan sendirinya seiring mendengar ocehan mereka

Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa sakit. Seperti _terkucil……_ aku seakan menjuadi pengganggu dalam babak ini.

Yah, pada dasarnya aku cuma tamu. Tak lebih. Aku tak boleh menuntut seenaknya.

Tiba – tiba pandangan mataku kabur. Rasa pening menyergapku.

"Uhg!?", erangku sambil memegangi kepala.

"Kau kenapa?", Rokoz menopangku dengan rasa cemas.

"A….mungkin karena lelah. Aku tak enak badan dua hari ini.", ujarku pelan.

"Kakak capai karena bertarung ya?", tanya Ixano.

"Mungkin karena bertarung dengan "Moth"? Sudah seminggu makhluk – makhluk menakutkan itu menyerbu tempat sekitar.", timpal Ixora.

"Mungkin….", jawabku lirih. Rasa sakitnya tiba – tiba. Ada apa ini?

Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Shura dan Lecek membimbingku tapi kutepis mereka sehalus mungkin. Aku tak ingin menyusahkan mereka.

"Fied, Kau yakin baik – baik saja?", Benzibel bertanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa. Kalian lanjutkan saja bicaranya.", ujarku.

Belum sepuluh langkah dari sana, aku jatuh dengan suara keras. Kegelapan menyelimutiku bersamaan dengan rasa sakit dan panas yang parah.

"Fied!!", suara teriakan mereka adalah yang terakhir kudengar.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fied!!", teriak mereka serentak.

Rokoz menyanggah Fied dengan cepat. Ia mengguncang – guncang Fied agar dia sadar. Namun Fied bergeming. Kalau dilihat baik – baik, dibalik perbannya, dia tersengal – sengal. Tanpa pikir panjang Rokoz melepaskan perban bagian mulut sampai batas bawah mata agar Fied bisa leluasa bernapas. Keringat langsung muncul dari tiap pori – pori pemuda berambut merah ini.

Rokoz meletakkan tangannya yang bebas ke dahi Fied. Panas. Walaupun diperban seperti ini, terasa sekali kalau tubuhnya panas lebih dari normal, dapat ditebak dia sakit. Tambah lagi dia menahannya selama dua hari – mungkin lebih.

"Fied, kau demam tinggi.", desis Rokoz.

Fied tetap diam tak bergerak. Semua orang yang ada berkumpul melihat apa yang terjadi. Napas Fied memburu.

"Ada apa ini?", tanya seseorang.

Rokoz mendongak. Seseorang bermbut kuning berbentuk seperti aksen tanduk muncul. Dia mengenakan rompi merah yang tidak menutup dadanya yang bidang dan kokoh. Kotak Disc jokey di belakang pinggang. Celana tiga perempat hitam dengan sabuk, ada _Headset_ melingkar di lehernya.

Dia Mazo, pemimpin Hero.

"Fied….", ujar Rokoz, terputus.

Mazo berjongkok kemudian memerhatikan Fied, si orang baru. Dia meraba denyut nadi Fied. setelah yakin, ia meminta Olympus, Hero mesin raksasa untuk membawa Fied ke ruang kesehatan.

* * *

"Bagaimana?", Mazo bertanya pada perawat lebih dulu dari kami.

"Dia kelelahan, demamnya juga tinggi. Dia perlu istirahat setidaknya dua sampai tiga hari.", ujar seorang gadis wakil Mazo, merangkap perawat sementara (kebetulan karena tahu masalah sakit dan obat), Shuu.

"Apa dia tidak apa – apa?", tanyaku, Shura yang akan jadi pembicara kali ini.

"Tenang saja. Serahkan padaku, perawat handal ini.", ujarnya sambil menebak dada dengan kesombongan yang sengaja dibuat.

"Justru _keandalanmulah_ yang membuatku makin cemas.", celetuk Lecek tiba – tiba. Shuu langsung mengejarnya sambil membawa senjata api keluar dari ruang perawatan. Beberapa detik kemudian, kami mendengar dentuman hebat yang bersamaan dengan teriakan Lecek yang menyayat hati.

Satu teman kami, membuat dirinya mengenaskan lagi……

"Yah, pokoknya…", Mazo ambil bicara. "Dia dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat. Saat di dalam, Shuu memberitahukanku bahwa selain demam, paru – paru Fied tidak bagus."

Kontan kami menoleh pada Benzi.

"Apa?", tanyanya. Rokok yang masih baru melekat di bibirnya. Tatapan mata kami membuat dia urung menyalakan rokok untuk kesekian kali.

"Mustahil. Benzi membuat Fied seperti ini.", ujarku sedikit membela. Kuakui, kalau begini jadinya, para perokok di divisi Hero harus mengurangi dosis harian rokok.

"Mungkin karena dia pernah terbakar?", tebak Rokoz. "Dia menceritakannya padaku, dia pernah dibakar kedua orang tuanya waktu kecil."

"Hii…", Ixora dan Ixano berpelukan karena takut. Memang, bagi anak kecil seperti mereka, figure ibu dan ayah penuh kasih. Tidak seperti yang Fied alami.

Yah, bocoran untuk para pembaca, orang tuaku memang baik. Hanya saking nakalnya aku, mereka menendangku keluar dari khayangan untuk belajar menghargai hidup di bumi.

"Boleh aku….maksudku kami untuk melihatnya?", tanya Benzi tiba – tiba.

"Boleh saja. Tapi harus tenang.", ia mengatakan hal itu sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibir untuk penekanan.

"Bos, ada yang ingin bertemu.", teriak Olympus, sang besi dari hero. Gamblangnya, dia memang bongkahan besi. Namun kuat dan baik menjadi nilai plus untuknya.

"Aku kesana. Seharusnya kau jangan berteriak begitu. Ada orang sakit di sini.", ujar Mazo sambil menginggalkan kami.

"Zohohoho~~maaf.", Olympus tertawa.

"Sesampainya di depan pintu, Mazo berhenti. Tanpa menoleh dia bicara, "Jaga teman kita, divisi empat.", kemudian dia berlalu.

"Siap, ketua.", ujarku dalam hati. Semua juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tahu karena mereka mengangguk tanpa suara.

* * *

Kami masuk ke ruang perawatan Fied tanpa suara.

Aku mengamati dirinya yang terbaring di kasur. Perban yang membebatnya dilepas Shuu sampai batas pinggang – teronggok rapi di bawah kasur. Selimut putih menghampar di tubuh bawahnya. Bagian wajah juga tanpa perban. Huruf Frios yang dia sebut terlihat jelas. Mata kanannya tertutup rambut merah miliknya. Ada kompres dingin menempel di dahinya seolah berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

Aku bisa melihat, napasnya masih tersengal. Walaupun pelan, mataku tak bisa ditipu.

Orang keras kepala. Dia menahan demam tinggi seperti ini selama dua hari tanpa bilang apapun.

Ixora dan Ixano memerhatikan di sisi kasur yang lain. Tanpa dikomando, mereka menyelupkan kompres ke air es yang tersedia kemudian menaruhnya kembali di dahi Fied.

"Hmm…uungh..", Fied menggumam tak jelas.

"Fied?", Rokoz memberanikan diri untuk mulai bicara. Tidak baik mengajak orang sakit bicara tapi dia siap untuk ditegur karena itu.

"Ro..koz…?", desis Fied. "Semu..a.."

"Kau tidak apa – apa?", kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"Ya….maaf membuat kalian repot.."

"Yakin tidak apa?", Benzi mengulangi hal yang sama. " Jangan berbohong atau menahan diri."

"Masih agak sakit.", kami menganggap ini jawaban terjujurnya.

Berarti masih sakit. Bukan 'agak sakit'. Kami tahu itu. Terkadang kita harus menganggap jawaban orang keras kepala yang terhalus sebagai yang tergamblang. Dengan kata lain, mengartikannya sebagai yang paling utama – buruk mungkin.

"Kak Fied tidak apa?", tanya Ixora.

Fied menggeleng lemah.

"Lebih baik kau di sini. Jangan ke kamar diam – diam. Nanti, kami tak bisa merawatmu kalau begitu.", ujar Rokoz mantap

"Ahahaha….aku kena.", Fied berusaha tertawa.

Aku jadi berpikir bahwa itu yang akan dia lakukan nanti malam. Kembali ke kamar dan mengurus diri sendiri. Sempat terpikir di benakku, kenapa kau tak mau diurus orang lain padahal kau kesusahan seperti ini?

Fied, kenapa?

Lamunanku menerka jalan pikiran Fied buyar ketika Lecek tiba – tiba masuk dengan sempoyongan. Shuu dibelakangangnya.

"Aku dapat pasien tolong bantu aku.", ujar Shuu pada kami.

Kami hanya bisa tertawa.

Dan dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Fied tersenyum sedih.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Fied….Fied kecil..bangun.."_

Aku membuka mataku. Di mana ini? Aku seharusnya ada di puing – puing kota dan membusuk di sana. Aku bangun perlahan dari pangkuan seseorang sambil menggosok mata.

Ng? seseorang?

Aku menoleh padanya. Seorang gadis – lebih tua sekitar delapan belas tahun – tersenyum padaku. Ia menunjuk pada tangan kanan dan kakiku. Aku tak percaya. Dua bagian yang seharusnya sudah buntung itu tergantikan dengan tiga pisau lengkung yang mirip dengan cakar burung terpasang erat seolah menyatu dengan uratku – memang menyatu - yang akan menjadi senjata dan pegasku nanti.

Aku terdiam. Biasanya orang biasa akan menriakkan umpatan dan seribu pertanyaan sama seperti kenapa begini? Bagaimana bisa? Dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi aku tidak begitu. Aku hanya mematung diam. Ternyata _memang ini seharusnya wujudku_ yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak kaget?", tanyanya halus seperti simfoni burung kecil. Aku menggeleng.

"Sudah sepantasnya aku begini. Terkutuk dan berwujud seperti monster. Aku yang salah dalam kematian orang – orang kota.", aku mengatakan itu seperti air keputusasaan. Wujud akhirku sama saja – akan dijauhi.

"Kau yakin berkata begitu?", tanyanya lembut. Ia membelai kepalaku.

Kuperhatikan dia, gadis berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun, dengan untaian rambut berwarna hitam keemasan di sisi kirinya. Ia mengikat sisa rambutnya yang merah dengan tali hitam. Kupingnya panjang turun seakan layu. Matanya – pupilnya – aneh, berbentuk bulan sabit warna ungu. Pakaiannya adalah jubah putih dengan rok panjang bertali. Aksen khas yang tidak kukenal ada di sana. Huruf Frios dibordir dengan warna biru cerah di kerah dan lengan baju panjang.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, membiarkan dia memelukku.

"Aku sudah mengganti perbanmu dengan yang baru. Aku sudah membersihkan dirimu. Sekarang aku ingin kau membebaskan dirimu.", ujarnya pelan. Bisikannya membuatku tertegun.

"Apa maksudnya?", aku tak mengerti. Kata – kata sederhana dan maknanya aneh, terutama bagi anak berumur sebelas tahun.

Peluknya semakin erat dan hangat.

"Jangan bohong. Aku disuruh boleh Dewa Frios untuk membantumu walau sebentar. Aneh memang, tapi 'berkat'sepertimu tak boleh ditelantarkan begini."

"Aku terkutuk kak, aku bukan berkat bagi semua orang.", aku menggeleng.

"Kau pernah membaca, 'Setiap yang lahir, punya berkat untuk orang lain', bukan? Tapi mereka tidak menanggapimu – malah menjauhimu.", jelasnya.

"Aku _sudah biasa dijauhi_ orang – orang. Aku sudah biasa.", ujarku. Saat mengucapkannya, suaraku bergetar. Titik kecil air keluar dari sela mata kiri yang masih berfungsi.

"Benarkah?", ia mengerutkan alis tanda tak yakin. "Tak ada yang biasa ditolak dan dimaki selama apapun itu."

"Sungguh, tidak apa.", suaraku parau. Aku mulai sesenggukan.

Bayangan masa kecilku terulang lagi. Waktu dijauhi, diumpat dan diejek ketika aku lewat, ketidakpedulian mereka akan diriku saat terjatuh dan sakit, mereka tertawa tanpa aku, kata dan julukan terkutuk yang selalu menyayat telinga dan diriku dari dalam. Puncaknya, mereka menginginkan aku mati muda agar pemandangan – makhluk rusak sepertiku enyah dari dunia.

Aku menangis dipelukkannya yang wangi.

"Menangislah yang keras. Menangis adalah cara orang menghibur diri sendiri jika bersedih. Tak perlu ditahan.", ia tersenyum. Air mata juga menitik di sudut matanya yang kemilau.

"Aku…sudah biasa…..tidak diakui orang. Aku sudah biasa dipukul….dan…dimaki….Aku sudah biasa disakiti….Itu semua salahku. Tidak apa.", aku mengulangi kata – kata itu berkali – kali. Usahaku untuk membendung air mata gagal. Aku menangis keras. Berusaha melapas kepedihan yang kuderita sejak aku lahir.

Dia tetap memelukku. Kami berdua menangis.

"Aku sudah biasa…..diabaikan dan…dianggap terkutuk..", ucapku sebelum aku tertidur karena kelelahan.

Dia mengucapkan sesuatu – namanya sebelum aku tidur dalam buaiannya. Sebelum ia menyanyikan lagu kecil yang ibuku tidak pernah nyanyikan.

"Aku Noe. Noe Mist. "_Moth_" tingkat tinggi."

* * *

Aku terjaga.

Aku mendapati diriku masih terbaring di ruang perawatan. Sudah malam. Kucoba untuk bangun sebentar dan meluruskan punggung. Kurasakan seseorang menggenggam tangan kananku.

Rokoz. Dia tidur – selama ini menjagaku dengan anggota divisi empat yang lain.

Aku mengurut dadaku yang telanjang. Ada rasa sakit sekaligus senang karena mereka memerhatikanku.

_Aku sudah terbiasa ditolak dan dianggap terkutuk. Sudah biasa…._


	11. Chapter 11

Malam yang tenang.

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri dari tempat tidur. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak membuat suara agar mereka tidak terbangun.

Aku duduk memerhatikan mereka setelah menyingkirkan tangan Rokoz dariku dengan halus.

Rokoz tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Ia merebahkan bagian atas tubuhnya di sisi ranjangku sehingga dia bisa bangun duluan ketika aku ada masalah. Si kembar, Ixora dan Ixano, teridur di ranjang sebelah kiri. Berdempetan dengan selimut yang terkuak ke sana – sini. Sebelah kananku, Lecek tidur dengan pulas. Lengkap dengan kertas menutupi wajahnya. Shura tidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar di sofa. Benzi nyaris menendang kepalanya dari samping jika tidak berbalik tengkurap di sofa yang sama.

Semuanya pulas. Damai.

Beda denganku, aku tak pernah mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak termasuk malam ini. Gara – gara sakit dan mimpi itu.

…………tenggorokanku kering.

Perlahan, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Menjejakkan kaki ke lantai seakan menjadi musuh gravitasi. Tenaga mutlak yang menarik seluruh tubuhku ke lantai sewaktu – waktu. Aku melawan rasa pening dan berjalan pelan. Demamku masih belum turun. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membangunkan Rokoz dan meminta air. _Itu kalau aku tega!_ Dan aku tidak akan melakukannya. Sebelumnya aku membetulkan selimut si kembar. Ixano menggumam. Dengan pelan aku mengusap kepalanya sambil mengatakan mimpi indah dalam hati. Mimpi yang indah – tak akan pernah kudapatkan – sampai saat ini.

Pelan – pelan aku membuka pintu ruang perawatan bagian tengah. Di ruang tunggu perawatan, ada tempat air untuk minum dan membuat makanan ringan. Aku ke sana dengan sempoyongan. Berkali – kali aku mengerjapkan mata untuk membuatku fokus.

Tanganku mulai gemetar saat memegang gelas sampai menuangkan air. Dengan tenaga yang terakhir, aku meneguk semuanya tanpa mempedulikan tersedak atau semacamnya. Semoga dengan ini, rasa pusingku sedikit berkurang.

Tangan kananku berdenyut hebat.

Aku merasakan sengatan yang luar biasa menyakitkan menjalar dari tangan kanan. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Tangan kananku berubah menjadi cakar burung. Daging kelabu tersembul dari sela – sela perban. Sepasang sayap hitam berbulu kasar mencuat dari sana – makin membesar.

Apa yang terjadi?!

Tiba – tiba, perasaanku diliputi satu nafsu. Satu keputusasaan yang meminta kepuasan.

Nafsu membunuh.

Langsung begitu saja. Tanpa vakum waktu yang membiarkanku untuk mencerna kejadian ini. Pandangan mataku berubah menjadi merah. Ada apa ini. Rasa haus menggelegak dari diriku. Haus akan darah dan jeritan.

Aku mencoba untuk melawan. Teriakanku lepas ke udara. Aku jatuh dengan suara yang keras dengan iringan gelas pecah.

Gelap.

* * *

Suara teriakan membangunkanku, Rokoz. Teriakan yang menyakitkan. Aku langsung tegak. Semua terbangun. Mulai Lecek, Shura, Benzi dan si kembar. Aku mendapati Fied tidak ada. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera berlari ke ruang tunggu perawatan. Fied terkapar di sana – tidak sadarkan diri.

"Fied!!"


	12. Chapter 12

ROKOZ POV

*****

Fied kembali lagi terbaring di kasur. Tangannya yang kiri kami perban lebih karena berdarah akibat pecahan gelas kaca. Ekspresinya tidak nyaman – kesakitan. Aku memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Sudah lebih baik dari yang lalu. Keringat yang keluar bisa menurunkan suhu tubuhnya yang seperti api.

Aku melirik tangan kanannya, entah kenapa aku bergidik. Sungguh, bukan berarti aku takut. akan cakarnya. Namun, denyut yang ada di tiap senti terlihat hidup terpisah dari Fied. Maksudku, hidup seakan ada nyawa yang lain.

Aku menyelimutinya sampai batas pinggang. Menoleh pada yang lain, aku memerhatikan mereka. Si kembar masih mengantuk bercampur khawatir. Shura dan Benzibel merasakan hal yang sama. Kupikir Lecek juga sama walau dia tidak menunjukkannya karena terhalang kertas kusut kesayangannya.

"Fied…", bisikku.

* * *

FIED POV

****

Aku mengerang pelan.

Cahaya sudah merambat masuk dengan tandanya yang agung membentuk berkas lurus menerpaku.

Sudah pagi.

Aku bangun dengan perasaan ringan. Demamku sudah sembuh secara ajaib. Aku bersyukur sekali. Dengan ini aku tidak perlu merepotkan mereka lagi. Tapi rasanya aneh juga.

Seperti ada sesuatu dalam tubuhku – yang tidak beres dan buruk nantinya.

Aku mengecek tangan kananku. Sempurna, tak ada keanehan seperti malam tadi. Mungkinkah halusinasi? Tapi…..

Yang kutakutkan adalah kalau _nafsu membunuh itu nyata dan muncul lagi_….

Ada apa dengan diriku?

"Fied.", seseorang menyapaku.

Aku menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati divisi empat di sana (aku baru sadar kalau aku sendirian tadi). Tapi tak hanya mereka yang datang. Itu membuatku terkejut.

Divisi empat Villain ada di sini.

Kurata dengan sepasang anak kembar. Dengan pria berjubah merah dan pria berkacamata yang mirip seperti setan diikuti orang yang memakai kalung seperti lighter milik Benzi. Rambutnya acak – acakan di bagian kiri.

"Halo Fied. Lagi…", sapa Kurata. Ia tersenyum manis. Yang lainnya mengikuti. Rokoz berada di sampingku. Aku seakan dikepung oleh semuanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri.", jawabku datar.

"Yah, aku dengar kau sekarat. Sekarang kau baik – baik saja itu bagus.", balasnya. Entah itu mengejek atau bukan. Aku tidak tersinggung.

Tersinggung di saat ini sia – sia.

"Kenapa semua ada di sini? Villains seharusnya tidak bisa kemari.", ujarku.

Lecek menepuk bahuku sebelah kiri. "Ada sesuatu yang kadangkala – kedua kubu – harus kerjakan bersama."

"Ya.", tambah Rokoz. "Kali ini ada satu masalah yang memerlukan dua kubu bekerja bersama."

"Tentang apa?", tanyaku ingin tahu. aku rasa aku mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Moth. Dan kami memerlukanmu di ruang pertemuan untuk dimintai keterangan.", ujar Shura.

"Aku?"

…………………………….

Leader – Mazo serta leader Villain – Raigen, memangggilku.

Aku ke sana setelah memakai perban dan jubahku kembali. Aku tak ingin huruf Frios ini terlihat lagi kecuali orang – orang divisi empat dari dua kubu. Itupun setelah meberi penjelasan panjang pada mereka selama dua jam.

Aku berdiri di tengah ruang pertemuan yang berbentuk lingkaran. Kursi berjejer dengan tingkatan yang berbeda. Yang hadir di sini, divisi support, perwakilan masing – masing divisi dan divisi empat. Semuanya dari dua kubu. Bisa kubilang, orangnya cukup banyak.

"Salam, leaders.", ujjarku sambil membungkuk.

"Jangan begitu, Fied. Ini bukan di pengadilan atau ruang hukuman zaman dulu. Rileks saja.", ujar Mazo.

Tepat sekali dia menganggapku gugup dengan kata – kata tempat itu.

"Kami ingin tahu tengtang 'Moth' yang sering menyerang kita dan kubu Villains selama seminggu ini. Kami percaya kau tahu semua tentang itu.", ujar Shuu yang ada di sebelah Mazo.

Orang bernama Raigen yang duduk di sebelah Mazo – agak jauh tetap diam. Pndangan dan tubuhnya yang berdarah – darah menungguku menjelaskan semuanya.

"Akan kuterangkan sebisaku.", ujarku cepat.

Lalu mulailah aku menerangkan semua tentang 'Moth' yang kuketahui. Mulai dari garis umum mereka hidup, tingkatan elemen yang menunjukkan kekuatannya, efek luka dan jenisnya serta cara memushahkan mereka.

"Begitu..", Raigen akhirnya berbicara sambil menyandarkan diri pada kursi. Tak ayal, kursinya juga penuh darahnya.

"Ini akan menyulitkan.", ujar Mazo perlahan. "Jujur, serangan ini dimulai _sejak kau datang_. Kau bisa jelaskan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Entah kenapa mereka mengejarku selama aku hidup – tepatnya selamat dari kematian panas.", ujarku terus terang.

"Ya. Kami sudah melihat catatan hidup yang kau tulis.", balas Mazo. "Untuk sementara, kami – sebelum kau datang, _telah menetapkanmu sebagai penyebabnya_."

Jawaban yang kejam ditelingaku. Tapi aku mengakuinya. Hal ini adalah salahku. Aku biasa disalahkan begini. Berani bertaruh, orang – orang yang tewas karena 'Moth' pasti mengutukku di alam sana.

"Aku terima tuduhan itu.", jawabku.

"Jadi kau!", Raigen berdiri dengan murka. Mazo menahannya dengan cepat.

"Wakilku terluka karena 'Moth'. Begitu pula orang – orang Villain dari tiap divisi yang bertugas.", sentaknya garang.

"Raigen! Tenanglah. Mungkin ini sesuatu yang harus diselidiki dulu. Ini dugaan sementara.", balasnya berteriak. Shu hanya diam. Dalam beberapa menit, Raigen kembali duduk tenang. Walau wajahnya masih menyiratkan amarah.

"Kalian bisa memanfaatkanku.", ujarku tiba – tiba. "Secara tak langsung, aku bertanggung jawab atas semua ini."

Hening.

Mazo menghela napas. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan diam. Divisi empat dari dua kubu tak berkutik.

"Kau yakin kau menerima ini?", tanya Shuu.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan melihat pergerakan 'Moth' sesuai keteranganmu. Kau boleh melakukan yang kau mau untuk menyelesaikannya sekaligus membersihkan namamu."

"Terima kasih. Akan kuselesaikan secepat mungkin.", jawabku.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Mazo membunyikan bel keras – keras. Rapat dan tuduhan ini berakhir sementara.


	13. Chapter 13

Malam menghantam cahaya begitu cepat.

Cepat – terlalu cepat malah. Aku hanya bisa mematung menatap langit yang dihalangin oleh kaca bening setinggi diriku di hall. Berdiri di sana seperti orang dungu yang kehilangan harapan. Ingi tidur tapi tak bisa. Aku tak mau mimpi itu – bayangan itu muncul.

Awan yang menyaput bulan menyingkir perlahan membiarkan ratu malam menyinariku dengan sinar keperakan penambah sendu.

Tak ada yang bisa kulawan. Aku tak berdaya – selama ini aku tak berdaya. Penampilan ini hanya sebuah tameng.

"Kau Fied White?", tanya seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu hall. Terlihat olehku, sesosok pemuda berambut putih kecoklatan yang terikat sembarang dengan mata merah yang dingin. Pakaian seperti anak muda pada umumnya. Kedua tanganny dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Kesan pertama darinya, dia orang yang mudah marah dan tidak peduli.

Ia berjalan ke sampingku tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari bulan temaram.

"Kau……Fied White?", ulangnya.

"Memang itu namaku.", jawabku.

"Kau dicap buruk di kalangan Villains – Raigen terutama. Dia merasa kau yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini."

"Memang.', aku mengakui. "Tapi sebentar lagi akan selesai."

"Begitu…?"

"Siapa…namamu?", tanyaku. Ada rasa tertarik saat melihat orang ini.

Ia menoleh sambil tersenyum sinis. Rambutnya yang terikat berayun. "Leonard. Tapi biasa dipanggil Lycans."

"Divisi Support ya…"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menerka."

Hening, jeda yang cukup panjang. Kami menatap bulan tanpa suara. Aku bisa menyimpulkan satu persamaan: Kami kaku dan pendiam. Ketenangan diantara kami sudah cukup sebagai perantara bicara.

Lycans melolong kecil. Matanya berbinar senang bak serigala yang baru lahir. Aku membiarkannya menikmati saat – saat ini. Ia menyeringai senang kemudian menatapku.

"Kulihat kau dimusuhi oleh Raigen, ya…?", ejeknya. "Kau dalam masalah besar."

"Ya. Aku sedih telah membuat musuh dalam waktu singkat. Mudah membuat musuh daripada teman.", jawabku kaku.

"Well, kurasa kau benar.", ia setuju.

Ia berbalik, memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang untuk Villain Support – kebetulan jadi satu dengan Support Hero dan seterusnya, kudengar.

Ia berhenti sebentar, "Akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang sepele."

"Apa?"

"Raigen sebenarnya bukan pemimpin Villain. Ia hanya mewakili Chokoreto yang sekarang entah ke mana.", ujarnya cepat kemudian berlalu.

Aku tertegun. Jadi Raigen itu bukan Leader? Yah, setidaknya aktingnya menipuku.

Dan setidaknya kalau benar Villain Leader, dia akan jadi pemimpin yang penuh perhatian. Serius.

__________

ROKOZ POV

***

Aku perlu kopi.

Aku merasa tidak adil Mazo meminta kami membagi kamar dengan Villain yang divisinya sama dengan kami. Akibatnya aku harus tidur dengan Kurata. Teman – temanku iseng, mencuri satu kasur tidur di kamarku agar aku bisa seranjang dengan Kurata yang jelas membuat kami, merah dan….

Pokoknya aku terpaksa tidur di bawah dengan bantal dan selimut, titik. Pangeran Villain itu manja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang lebih tua mengalah.

Aku berjalan dengan malas menuju Hall (kebetulan ada di lantai yang sama dengan tempat divisi empat. Karena itulah, tingkat empat bangunan ini lebih pipih dan lebar dari piring terbalik). Kutemukan seseorang di sana. Ia duduk di salah satu meja dengan rupa siluet antara cahaya bulan dan temaramnya hall. Tangan kirinya yang diperban memegang gelas kertas gemetar. Jubah hitamnya yang bertudung menutupi mukanya. Aku mendekat setelah mengambil kopi.

"Fied. Kau tidak tidur?", tanyaku.

"Ah, Rokoz..", ia menatapku.

"Kau tidak tidur?", ulangku.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau dan tidak bisa.", ia menggeleng.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku lagi.

"Aku takut mimpi itu datang lagi. Mimpi buruk yang membuatku menjadi liar – seperti "moth".", ujarnya pelan.

"Itu hanya mimpi.", simpulku pendek.

"Rokoz, untukmu ya. Tapi aku merasakan keanehan dalam diriku sejak frekuensi bertarung dengan "moth" menjadi sering.", cemasnya.

"Tak akan ada yang terjadi. Aku – kami akan membantumu.", aku menggenggam tangan kirinya – meremasnya lembut.

"Benarkah?", tanyanya tidak percaya. "Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira."

"Janji.", tegasku.

"…Janji….", ulang Fied. Aku kembali ke posisi duduk yang nyaman. Aku juga tak bisa tidur dengan bebas kalau ada Kurata. Menurut Ash, Kurata orang yang akan selalu turun saat tidur. Maksudnya jatuh dari tempat tidur dan menimpa orang di bawahnya kalau ada. Ashtray mengalaminya sendiri.

"Rokoz…", panggil Fied.

"Ng?", aku menyeruput kopiku yang agak dingin.

"Aku dengar dari Benzibel, kau punya adik."

"Ya. Rugo. Tapi dulu sekali. Dia sudah tidak ada.", ujarku pahit.

"Mungkin ini bisa membantu.", ujarnya sambil menyodorkan bola kristal seukuran kepalan tangan berwarna hitam kebiruan. Aku menggenggamnya sambil memandangnya.

"Untuk apa?', tanyaku.

"Bayangkan adikmu, Rugo. Nyawanya akan terpampang di sana.", jelas Fied. Ia meminum gelas berisi tehnya dengan cepat.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa memanggil arwah.", ujarku tak percaya.

"Hanya sebatas perantara seperti medium. Itu tugas para terpilih yang menyedihkan yang dipilih Dewa Frios – salah satunya.", jelas Fied.

Percaya dan tidak aku mencobanya. Bayangan Rugo berkelebat dalam kepalaku. Senyumannya dan saat ia memasukkan sedotan ke mulutku sebagai pengganti rokok. Semua yang kami lalui bersama. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan saat tragis dan duka. Aku takut hal itu akan mengurungkan niatku untuk melihatnya barang sebentar.

Bayangan mulai terbentuk dalam bola itu. Aku tak percaya….

Rugo!!

_Kakak…..apa kabar…..?_

"Rugo? Ini kau?"

_Jelas, kak. ini aku,_ ia tertawa. _Aku harus berterima kasih pada Kak Fied karena bisa menguhubungi kakak._

"Tidak perlu.", sela Fied halus.

_Kakak…._

"Apa Rugo?"

_Aku sayang kakak….berjuanglah..kakak…_

Bayangan Rugo memudar kemudian hilang dalam saputan kabut. Kini bola kristal itu menghitam lagi. Aku mendongak pada Fied.

"Hanya beberapa detik. Gunakan dengan bijak. Karena jika tidak, adikmu bisa hilang karena lelah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Rokoz, nyawa yang ingin datang ke dunia harus menguras tenaganya sebanyak mungkin agar bisa solid. Itupun hanya sesaat. Alat ini menjadi perantara agar arwah tak perlu datang ke sini – sama seperti telepon intercom yang ada di tempat ini.", jelas Fied panjang.

"Terima kasih…Fied….", air mataku tidak sengaja bergulir. Hanya setetes tapi itu cukup untuk rasa syukurku.

"Sama – sama.", jawabnya datar. Ia duduk mematung sedari tadi.

______

FIED POV

***

Rokoz hendak menangis. Aku tahu itu.

Aku membiarkannya menatap bola kristal kecil itu selama mungkin.

Ada perasaan tidak enak yang kutahan sejak dari tadi. Perasaan bergolak yang sama seperti waktu itu. Nafsu membunuh. Tiba – tiba tubuhku tak terkendali. Aku menyerang Rokoz dengan cakar kananku setelah Rokoz memasukkan bola itu ke saku.

"Whoa?!', Rokoz menghidar dengan sigap. "Fied, ada apa?!"

Aku juga tidak tahu!!!, ingin rasanya berteriak seperti itu tapi sesuatu mengambilalihku – mulutku seakan terkunci. Yang keluar hanyalah tawa hewan liar – "Moth"!

Pengelihatan merah dan nafsu membunuh itu menguasaiku lagi. Jiwaku rasanya terkunci. Aku melihat Rokoz berusaha menghindar sementara aku menyerangnya dengan brutal, memojokkannya sampai ke dinding terdekat.

"Fied!!!", teriak Rokoz. Ia berusaha menyadarkanku dengan memanggil nama. Suara derakan di dinding menandakan cakarku menancap. Tepat ke Rokoz. Beruntung dia mengelak menyisakan luka garis di pipi kiri. Mengeluarkan darah segar yang kucari.

Buruknya, luka itu membuatku senang – makin bergolak. Aku merobek perbanku dengan kasar dan mulai menjilati luka Rokoz dengan liar.

Ada apa ini?! Ini bukan aku!

_hihihihi…._

Apa? Suara siapa?

"Fied!!", teriakannya kali ini mengejutkanku - lengah. Dia mengambil langkah berputar ke belakangku. Tangan kiriku terkunci singkat dan Rokoz memukul tengkukku telak. Kesadaranku dan 'kesadaran aneh' itu hilang.

Gelap…..

_______

_Kyahahahaha….sudah hampir tiba waktunya…_


	14. Chapter 14

Begitu sadar, aku sudah terbaring di kasur.

Keadaanku masih sama seperti sebelumnya, mulutku penuh darah yang kuambil dari Rokoz. Dengan perlahan aku bangun – mencoba duduk. Rokoz dan Kurata serta Benzi dan Ash berada di sekitar tempat tidurku – menunggu aku mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa….yang terjadi….?"tanyaku polos. Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakan itu benar. Sebagian diriku adalah monster yang tak bisa disangkal.

"Kau menyerangku dengan brutal sampai aku memukulmu hingga pingsan. Kau seperti bukan dirimu saja.", ujar Rokoz. Kulihat sekarang plester telah menutupi lukanya. "Dan kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan."

Aku tahu maksudnya.

"Aku……maaf….aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang.", ujarku sambil menutup muka. Entah harus bilang apa. Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku begitu saja. Dan memang aku _tidak tahu apa – apa. _

Kecuali……

"Kurasa kau perlu istirahat.", saran Benzi.

"Dan kalau bisa rantai aku di tempat tidur.", tambahku muram.

"Hei.."

"Aku serius. Ada yang tidak beres."

Perasaan kalut mengecamku dengan berbagai pikiran yang tidak – tidak – dan mungkin terjadi. Kalau aku di sini terus, aku akan merepotkan Rokoz dan lainnya.

Bagaimana dengan Villain Society tempat Kurata? Kurasa - pasti sama saja. Pindah dari sini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kau lebih baik diam di sini. Istirahat. Titik. Lakukan itu agar kepalamu dingin!", ujar Kurata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menurut pada mereka.

-------

BENZIBEL POV

Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah hari dimana mentari sedang tinggi.

Tumben aku puitis seperti Ini. Bangga? Mungkin lain kali. Ada yang kesusahan dan kebingungan sekarang berada di dalam kamar yang akan kubuka pintunya.

"Fied.", kuketuk pintunya dengan pelan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Fied….."

Hening.

"Fied…..hei…", aku menggedornya dengan keras. Mustahil dia tidur dengan nyenyak sekalipun gedoranku membuat gema sampai tiga lantai ke atas mendengarnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menekan kenop pintu, berharap tidak dikunci.

Terbuka. Jadi untuk apa aku menggedor pintu seperti orang gila. Malu aku!

Eh?

Kosong…..?

Serius. Kosong dan bersih.

Aku memeriksa semua sudut. Dia tidak ada di kamar mandi. Kupikir dia hanya mempraktekkan sihir menghilang dan akan muncul tiba – tiba jadi aku menunggu…..selama satu jam!

Oh, lupakanlah, dia tidak ada – pergi tanpa izin. Tapi kenapa?

Ada secarik kertas di ranjang. Kertasnya berwarna coklat dan dirobek asal – asalan. Tulisannya tajam untuk ukuran huruf latin tapi lembut dan enak dibaca tidak seperti tulisan rumput Rokoz. Maaf aku mengatakan ini tapi mataku sakit selama lima belas menit setelah membaca tulisan Rokoz. Rekor baru.

Aku membacanya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"_Aku tak bisa di sini terus. Aku hanya akan merepotkan kalian. Aku akan selesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Jangan cari aku karena mungkin saat kalian membacanya, aku sudah mati. Terima kasih atas waktunya. Fied."_

Dia hendak melawan 'Moth' dengan jumlah ratusan itu…sendirian?

------

FIED POV

Sudah sekitar empat jam aku meninggalkan Canvas Ranger Society.

Ada rasa bersalah yang masih mengendap karena tak menyampaikan selamat tinggal. Tapi jika aku mengatakan itu hujan pertanyaan dan kata – kata 'biarkan kami membantumu' akan menyerbuku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Pengganggu terkutuk sepertiku tak pantas mendapatkan bantuan.

Aku hendak melawan 'Moth' tingkat tinggi.

Untuk informasi ini, sengaja tidak kuberikan waktu sidang itu. Aku tak ingin mereka melawan 'moth' tingkat tinggi ini dengan perhitungan. Itu malah membuat mudah ditebak.

Tambah lagi, 'moth' ini serupa manusia. Manusia sempurna – tidak serangga atau gumpalan larva lumpur. Kepintarannya sama dengan manusia bahkan lebih. Pembedanya adalah telinga panjang yang terkesan layu dan mudah disembunyikan.

Kakak angkatku, yang mengajariku bertarung serta kepintaran – Noe Mist – termasuk 'Moth' tingkat tinggi. Tidak dipungkiri aku setengah 'Moth'. Pewaris darah Noe. Saat – saat yang tidak mengenakkan. Lain kali saja aku menceritakannya.

Tempat 'Moth' tingkat tinggi ini ada di pusat arah angin yaitu barat. Aku sampai di sebuah danau berkabut. Kuputuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Berlari selama empat jam tentu melelahkan.

Di batang pohon yang tua, aku menyandarkan diriku. Bazooka di sebelah kiri dengan tongkatku. Mataku terpejam. Aku harap suara maafku bisa terdengar di telinga Rokoz, Benzibel, Kurata dan semuanya. Aku berharap seperti itu. Kueratkan jubahku. Napasku teratur seiring waktu berlalu.

_kyahahaha…._

Aku tersadar dari meditasi kecilku. Suara itu lagi.

"Rupanya kau berniat menyerang kami sendirian. Tindakan bodoh wahai pewaris darah Noe.", suara itu terkikik setelah mengatakan itu.

"Tunjukkan dirimu, 'Moth' tingkat tinggi.", ujarku tenang sambil berdiri dengan bazooka di lengan kiriku.

Ia muncul dari balik pepohonan. Pemuda berambut keemasan dengan kepangan kecil di sebelah kanan. Pakaiannya seperti anak muda umumnya, kukatakan mirip seperti Mazo tapi lebih terbuka. Tatapan mata tajam berwarna perak dengan pupil berbentuk bulan sabit kuning. Sepintas mirip dengan Noe. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir itu Noe.

"Kau….", desisku.

"Neo Mist. Saudara Noe. Adiknya. Apapun yang bisa kau bilang.", jawabnya gamblang. "Kakakku sangat merepotkan ya, aku harus minta maaf padamu. Terutama saat dia memberikan bagian tubuhnya padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?", tanyaku tak mengerti. Tangan kanan dan kaki kiriku kembali berdenyut tak teratur. Aku meringis sakit.

"Masih belum tahu? Cakar milikmu itu bagian dari Noe – sang 'moth' besar- mantan pemimpin kami." ujar Neo.

Aku membelalak tak percaya. Katakan ini tak benar.

"Benar, Fied White. Karena iba, dia memberikan dirinya agar kau tetap hidup. Tapi sekaligus menjadikanmu 'Moth' secara tak langsung.", dia tertawa.

Tanpa bicara lagi, aku menembakkan peluru bazooka ke arahnya. Dentuman keras terdengar tapi tak sekeras dentuman sedih dan marah dalam diriku.

"Benar – benar gegabah.", ujar Neo. Dia tak terluka. Beberapa lengan berbulu keluar dari punggungnya sebagai tameng. Aku tak hanya menyerang sekali. Aku melempar bazookaku ke tanah dan langsung menyerang dengan cakarku. Pertaruhan pertarungan jarak dekat. Seranganku ditangkis oleh salah satu lengan mirip laba – laba itu. Tambah lagi satu dua lenanggnya merobek pakaian dan perbanku, membuatku terpental beberapa meter.

"Bodoh.", ejeknya sinis.

Amarahku mulai membara. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Apakah karena hasrat 'moth' yang ada di tubuh dan emosiku?

"_Fire Pillar!!Shatter!!",_ teriakku. Langsung saja dua pilar api mengurung Neo dan membakarnya. Setelah beberapa menit, dia dan tangan laba – labanya hangus. Aku tersenyum bengis seolah menang. Tidak biasanya.

"Sudah kubilang bodoh!", teriak Neo. Matanya berkelebat api hitam. Sulit kupercaya, tangan laba – laba di punggunggnya masih hidup. Aku melompat tinggi agar lolos.

Suara benda tertusuk menyadarkanku akan sesuatu. Lengan – lenang aneh itu lentur. Dengan kata lain bisa mengikutiku. Aku tertusuk salah satu dari sekian. Tepat di punggung - menancap dalam.

"Akh!?", pekikku. Giliran Neo yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku mendapatkanmu. Mudah sekali menangkapmu kalau emosi 'Moth' menguasaimu.", ia mendekatkanku pada dirinya kemudia membelai wajahku. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku mengayunkan cakar kananku yang sukses ditembus oleh Neo. Darah mengucur cepat dari diriku. Aku lalai, emosi manusiaku sekarang di ambang kehancuran. Jelas saja kalah dengan dia. Tambah lagi kondisiku belum pulih dari semua sakit dan kejadian itu. Aku saja yang sok kuat.

Sial!

"Tenagamu sebentar lagi hilang. Bius dan racunnya mulai bekerja." , ujar Neo sinis. "Kau tak bisa lari. Sebelum itu aku ingin membuat lubang di tubuhmu agar bisa dimasukkan 'itu'….."

Satu lengan laba –laba yang tertajam menembus jantungku dari belakang. Teriakanku membuatnya senang.

"GWAAAAKKHH!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

ROKOZ POV

---

"Apa cuma perasaanku, atau aku memang mendengar teriakan?", tanya lecek tiba – tiba ketika kami berada di antara hutan bagian selatan, sedang berusaha mencari Fied.

Aku memasang telinga. Benar katanya. Ada teriakan keras yang menyakitkan. Fied sedang dalam masalah.

"Lebih cepat! Ikuti arah suara itu!", seruku pada semua orang.

"Baik!", jawab si kembar. Mereka bersalto di antara pepohonan dengan cepat seperti kucing gunung, sesuai dengan kekuatan mereka. Kurata dan anggota villain divisi empat ada di belakang kami. Aku menawarkan diri untuk bersama – sama mencari Fied begitu Benzi memberi tahu tentang surat yang ditinggalkannya. Awalnya sorakan yang tidak mengenakkan datang dari semuanya tapi mereka tak ada pilihan lain selain setuju. Lebih baik kita mencari dengan orang banyak dari pada setengahnya.

Tambah lagi untuk membawa Fied dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Dengan kata lain memaksanya untuk kembali dengan mengeroyoknya jika dia menolak.

Mau tak mau….

Fied….kau…

-------------------

Kami tiba di tempat berkabut. Tepatnya danau yang berkabut. Sedikit dingin di sini. Aku melihat Costy sedikit gemetar. Tohru maju dan meminjamkan rompinya agar Costy bisa hangat walaupun sedikit.

"Rokoz, lihatlah ini.", panggil Shura.

Aku segera melihat apa yang dia saksikan. Shura memungut sesuatu. Sobekan perban yang penuh darah. Tak hanya itu, masih ada perban lainnya yang berserak hancur. Beberapa helai lainnya menyangkut di pohon lapuk.

"Apa yang….", aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata –kataku.

"Aku menemukan ini.", Kurata menyodorkan tongkat kristal panjang yang agak retak. "Kata Ash, bazookanya masih tergeletak dengan bekas asap serta mesiu – masih baru dipakai."

"Artinya dia baru pergi beberapa menit lalu.", tebak Shura.

"Dengan meninggalkan jubahnya?", tambah Benzi sambil menggenggam jubah hitam sobek. "Fied tidak begitu."

"Dia bukan pergi. Dia _dibawa pergi_..oleh sesuatu..", simpulku.

"Tapi siapa?", tanya Lecek yang ikut bergabung dengan kami.

Semua berpikir. Fied bukanlah orang yang memiliki musuh banyak. Maksudku, tidak banyak musuh karena tidak pernah bicara. Setahuku, dia pernah bilang dia punya banyak musuh karena Huruf Frios yang terukir di tubuhnya. Hanya itu dan tak lebih.

"Hei? Kalian kemari!!", seru Ash serak. Dia sedang memeriksa bazooka dengan Tohru. Dengan cepat dia mengendus pucuk senjata. Kuharap dia tidak menarik pelatuk yang membahayakan dirinya dan juga kami.

"Ada bau seperti laba – laba terbakar di bazooka ini. Apa dia pernah memasukkan laba – laba sebagai amunisi?"

"Mustahil.", tampik Benzi.

"Laba – laba terbakar?", tanya Costy. "Seperti apa baunya?"

"Seperti saat kau membakar serangga dalam tungku. Terutama yang berkaki delapan.", jelas Losty.

"Yang jelas bagi kita, Kak Fied dibawa oleh sesuatu yang seperti laba – laba. Alasan apa itu?", tanya Ixora.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ada laba – laba besar seberti itu.", tambah Ixano.

"Ini agak rumit.", Tohru angkat bicara. "Dan untuk apa laba – laba – yang kita tidak tahu pasti ini – membawa Fied?"

Aku terdiam. Semua barangnya berserakan seperti ini, perban yang penuh darah dan jubah hitam yang sobek di bagian jantung serta laba – laba….

"Aku mungkin tahu siapa – apa – yang membawanya.", ujarku cepat.

Semuanya menoleh kepadaku.

"Memang laba – laba.", aku mulai bicara.

"Hah! Bodoh! Makhluk kecil itu?", ejek Ashtray sinis.

"Memang laba – laba, Ash. Tapi bagaiman kalau bukan yang biasa?", tambahku.

"Rokoz, apa maksudmu?", tanya Kurata tak sabar.

"Bagaimana kalau itu 'Moth' dengan wujud laba – laba? Ukurannya bisa lebih dari yang biasa, bukan?"

-------------

****

"Kau mendapatkannya. Luar biasa!Dengan begini, ada medium yang kuat untuk memasukkan intisari pemimpin kita!", sorak seorang pria besar berotot yang terkesan kurang ajar.

"Itulah aku.", jawab Neo sombong, membuat orang itu tertawa keras.

"Hentikan tawamu yang sumbang itu Zargon. Biarkan pangeran kecil ini istirahat.", tegur seorang wanita muda dengan gaun malam berwarna legam dengan jubah transparan.

"Tapi ini adalah keberhasilan. Kita tinggal melumat mereka saja. Orang – orang Canvas Ranger itu.", Zargon memelankan tawanya agar berhenti. "Tinggal sedikit lagi, Tanei, maka _voila_! Selesai."

'Ya. Mereka akan hancur. Di tangan orang yang mereka percayai.", Tanei mengangguk.

"Kau sudah memasukkan 'itu' padanya?", tanya Neo.

"Ya. Tinggal menunggu. Regenerasinya cepat. Huruf Frios milik dewa itu juga sudah tidak berguna lagi, sekuat apapun Huruf Frio situ, hati pemiliknya haruslah kuat. Dia yang mengalam I siksaan batin seperti itu tak akan bisa menyelamatkan dirinya kecuali pasrah tubuhnya diambi alih oleh 'Moth'. Aku harus berterima kasih juga pada Noe yang ada di sana.", jelasnya panjang. "Lebih baik kita bersantai di ruangan kita."

Lalu mereka pun pergi.

Ruangan besar itu sekarang kosong. Yang ada hanyalah kristal merah besar dengan banyak rantai hidup didalamnya. Fied White terikat di sana tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa daya. Jantungnya yang terluka meregenerasi perlahan. Kristal hijau kecil tertelan ke dalam jantung yang mulai menutup.

Ia tak berdaya.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kupu – kupu..", pekikku girang saat bermain di bagian belakang kuil Dewa Frios. Aku jarang – tidak penah melihat yang asli kecuali di buku. Warnanya cantik. Merah dengan semburat oranye, tubuhnya hijau keemasan saat diterpa cahaya dan berantena panjang.

Kuil Dewa Frios yang – kata Noe – terlantar selamat bertahun – tahun, menjadi taman hidup alami bagi semua makhluk terutama serangga di bagian belakang yang tembus ke taman serta hutan biru. Hutan biru merupakan tempat sakral, di mana semua obat dan tanaman senjata langka bertemu. Sudah sekitar dua bulan aku di sana bersamanya. Kami tidak kekurangan karena pasokan makanan ada di hutan dan air yang mengalir dari tanah bisa ditemukan di sini. Tempat yang membuatku betah, sejauh ini cuma kuil.

Tapi aku tak mau jadi pertapa jamuran di sini. Noe tak akan membiarkan itu.

"Fied, ayo latihan.", teriaknya dari dalam kuil. "Bersiaplah di sana karena aku bisa menyerangmu kapoan saja."

"Aku siap, Kak! Kapanpun.", balasku sambil memerhatikan kupu – kupu itu menghisap nektar.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. tombak besar melesat menggores pipi kiriku tiba – tiba. Darah mengucur deras. Dengan cepat aku berbalik menerjang menuju arah kuil. Kecepatanku bertambah semenjak aku memiliki cakar pada dua bagian tubuhku. Dalam beberapa detik, aku langsung menghunjamkan cakarku pada salah satu pilar batu dan membuatnya roboh seketika. Seseorang yang bersembunyi di belakangnya menerjangku dengan sekejap mata, menendangku dari samping.

Aku terpental dan menabrak bebatuan. Beruntung sihir 'earth wall' menangkapku dengan empuk. Sementara dia, Kak Noe, menyerangku dengan api. Aku melompat ke belakang memanfaatkan kaki kiriku yang sama seperti pegas, aku menabraknya. Satu pilar hancur lagi. Noe tidak diam saja, dia bergelut denganku. Satu kakinya yang lincah menyandungku lainya menghantam kepalaku.

Aku terkapar. Pandanganku berkunang – kunang.

-----

Noe menggendongku masuk ke dalam kuil. Dia mengobatiku dengan akar – akaran untuk lebam yang ada pada kami berdua.

"Koordinasimu belum sempurna. Jangan brutal, nanti berbahaya.", ujarnya menilai pertarungan tadi. "Aku belum memakai tangan dan kombinasi sihir."

"Ya, kak..", ujarku lesu. Kalah lagi. Ini sudah yang ke enam belas kalinya.

"Kau juga agak sedikit berubah.", ujarnya datar.

"Apanya?", aku mengerutkan alis.

"Postur tubuhmu, ketegapanmu dan kelihaianmu menggunakan sihir. Di usia belia, agak – sangat – sulit menggunakan sihir angin dan tanah bersamaan."

"Ketahuan ya….", aku meringis. Aku menggunakan angin untuk kecepatan dan penambahan pegas pada kakiku.

"Fied, kuakui, kau makin gagah.", Noe tersenyum.

Aku melihat diriku. Rambutku merah panjang kontras dengan mataku di antara perban yang membebatku – tidak seluruh tubuhku diperban. Celanaku berwarna ungu gelap dengan semacam sarung besi berwarna emas tua pada tangan kanan dan kaki kiri. Ototku mulai terbentuk semenjak Noe membuatkan latihan agar tidak bosan di sini. Fisik, sihir dan mental. Kombinasi atau satu kegiatan bervariasi dengan waktu sedikit namun keras yang menyenangkan.

"Wajahmu memerah.", Noe tersenyum.

"Ahh..kakak.", aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

Noe hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap luka pipiku yang berdarah. Setelah itu dia menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Sebuah ikat kepala ungu dengan sabuk kecil bercabang tiga di sebelah kanannya. Panjangnya lumayan, sekitar dua meter. Aku memakainya, sisa ikatan itu memanjang cukup sampai punggungku. Rambutku depanku yang merah sedikit terangkat karena terlalu kencang. Tapi pas, dan cukup.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Noe.

"Pas dan nyaman kak."

"Selamat ulang tahun.", ujarnya tiba – tiba.

"Eh, bagaimana bisa….tahu..?", aku tertegun.

"Maaf ya…aku melihat isi pikiranmu. Aku ingin beri sesuatu untukmu agar bisa tenang dan nyaman dan cuma ini yang kudapat.", jawabnya dengan nada minta maaf.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa kak. Terima kasih.", aku memeluknya.

Tanpa sadar butiran air jatuh dari mataku.

"Dan ini…memang masih kebesaran tapi cocok untukmu nanti.", lanjutnya.

Ia memberiku jubah hitam yang bagus dengan bahan yang ringan dan nyaman. Aku tersenyum menerimanya.

Sampai waktu itu….

----

"Kakak!", teriakanku menggema di seluruh sudut kuil saat melihat Kak Noe terbaring penuh darah.

"Jangan ke sini!", sentaknya.

Berdiri di hadapannya, orang yang mirip dengannya. Laki - laki dengan pilinan rambut yang berlawanan dengan dengan Noe, rambutnya berwarna putih. Telinganya lebih tegak. Dia juga sama keadaannya dengan Kak Noe. Sama – sama berlumuran darah.

"Jadi itu anak ingusan yang kau pungut dan berikan kekuatanmu?", ejeknya sinis.

"Jangan mengganggunya, Neo. Atau aku akan lebih liar dari ini.", balasnya sambil menahan luka yang telah melemahkan paha kanannya.

"Kau sudah sekarat, saudariku. Ayo kembali dan biarkan aku memakan anak itu. Makhluk yang punya kekuatan Frios sangat enak dan kuat untuk dijadikan 'Moth'." , Neo menjilat bibirnya dan menatapku seolah aku adalah makanan kecil.

"Jangan ganggu Fied.", ucapna dengan suara berat.

"Tapi kau sudah mengganggu hidupnya sebagai manusia…", Neo terkekeh. "Dengan memberikan dua dari sekian bagian tubuhmu.."

"Ukh…!?", ia meringis dengan sedikit penyesalan.

"Kakak! Ada apa ini!?", tanyaku tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau ingin tahu anak kecil?", Neo berjalan perlahan ke arah kami. Noe berada di depan untuk melindungiku.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya.

"Kakakmu ini adalah saudari kembarku. Mantan pemimpin 'Moth' tingkat tinggi. Yang memimpin 'Moth' dalam penyerangan serta membunuh kotamu.", jelasnya dengan senyum setan.

"Tidak.", aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau yang melakukan itu!' , hardik Noe. "Kau yang melakukannya untuk mencari orang yang memiliki kekuatan Frios agar kau lebih kuat! Kau yang membuat anak ini sekarat!"

"Lalu kau membarikan tubuhmu untuk dia. Otomatis dia akan menjadi 'Moth' juga. Tinggal waktu yang mengumumkan kapan itu terjadi.", tambahnya sinis.

Aku hanya bisa mematung diam.

"Jangan ganggu Fied!!!", Noe menerjangnya dan mulai bertarung kembali. Di sela waktu itu, sulur hijau dari tanah menarikku ke belakang ke tempat yang aman. Aku membisu di antara pilar yang ada sambil menangis.

Berarti aku akan menjadi 'Moth'? Jadi kemungkinan itu ada dan aku akan membunuh orang lewat hasrat 'Moth' ini?

Tinggal waktu…..yang…

"Ka..kakak. Kenapa? ", isakku.

Semburat darah di udara membuatku berteriak ngeri. Orang – 'Moth' tingkat tinggi yang kuanggap sebagai kakak kini terbanting di tanah. Neo menggenggam sesuatu. Sebuah kristal hijau kecil dari dalam dada Kak Noe.

"Si, sial…", desis Noe lirih.

"Aku yang menang.", Neo tersenyum culas. Ia memandangku yang sekarang berlari ke arah Noe. Aku mengguncang bahunya sambil menangis.

"Fi..ed..", bisiknya.

"Kakak! Kau melukai kakak! Fire Burst!!", teriakku. Api keluar dalam bentuk tekanan ledakan yang panas. Neo menjauh beberapa langkah. Pakaiannya sedikit hangus. Ia dilindungi beberapa tangan berbulu panjang, mirip dengan kaki laba – laba.

"Boleh juga kau, anak kecil. Saat kau dewasa nanti, kau bisa jadi 'Moth' tangguh berikutnya untuk menggantikan Noe yang tak berguna ini."

"Aku tak akan mengizinkannya.", Noe berusaha untuk duduk di antara tumpahan darahnya sendiri.

"Kita lihat nanti.", setelah mengatakan itu, Neo lenyap.

"Kakak!!" aku kembali fokus pada keadaan kakak angkatku. "Kakak, bertahanlah!!"

"Fied, aku punya permintaan…", pintanya terengah – engah.

"Apa?", aku sesengukan sambil mencoba menyembuhkan Noe dengan sihir Heal. Anehnya, lukanya menutup sedikit sementara tenagaku keluar lebih dari yang seharusnya dibutuhkan.

"Jangan gunakan Heal, sayang. Nanti kau kelelahan.."

"Aku tak perduli. Aku ingin kakak sembuh!", teriakku.

Ia menggenggam tanganku. Dengan sihir yang angat dia mengembalikan sedikit kekuatanku.

"Aku ingin kau meminum darahku. Agar aku bisa mengawasimu dari dalam. Aku minta maaf, telah menjadikanmu 'Moth' secara tak langsung. Tenang dan dingin. Jaga perasaanmu ya….", jelasnya tersenyum. Ia juga menangis karena penyesalan yang menumpuk.

"Aku…tak bisa…", isakku.

"Fied, tolong…minum darahku…", pintanya memohon lebih dari sebelumnya.

Dengan terpaksa aku membungkuk dan menghisap darah yang memancar dari lukanya. Rasanya seperti mentega cair panas. Darah Noe langsung menyerang darahku. Aku tersentak namun Noe menahan kepalaku di dadanya. Aku melakukannya sambil menangis.

Sampai tertidur.

-----

Saat aku bangun, aku tak melihat Kak Noe kecuali kupu – kupu bersayap biru keperakan yang hancur.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurata POV

***

"Fied! Kau di mana?", teriakku keras – keras. Batang pohon yang ada di daerah sekitar danau yang berikutnya tembus ke hutan memantulkan suaraku dan suara yang lainnya. Hanya Ash yang diam. Dia tak mau menyia – nyiakan suaranya untuk berteriak sia – sia, terutama saat kau yakin orang yang kau cari tidak berada di sekitarmu. Tidak ada gunanya, aku setuju. Tapi kita tak tahu jika tidak mencoba.

Semua , mulai dari Rokoz sampai aku – kecuali Ash – sudah mencari ke segala sisi danau dan hutan bagian tepi. Kuharap sepasang anak kembar dari kelompok kami tidak menganggap ini permainan petak umpet, aku melihat mereka bersemangat sekali. Sepertinya Fied menjadi 'harta' bagi siapa yang menemukannya, di mata anak – anak itu.

"Ketemu?", Tohru menghampiri. "Aku sudah cari di tepi hutan daerah utara dengan Shura dan hasilnya nihil."

"Sama di sini.", balasku datar.

"Bagaimana?", Rokoz menghampiri kami. Aku menggeleng.

"Tak ada di manapun.", tambah Benzi.

Benzi mengalihkan pandangan pada Lecek. Tangannya yang berarmor kusut itu membawa jubah dan tongkat kristal Fied. Ash bergabung sambil membawa bazooka milik laki – laki berperban yang kami cari.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas berteriak?", senyum Ash usil. Dia mengejek kami.

"Apa aku jual saja jubahnya ya…? Juga senjatanya…", sebelum kata – kata yang terlontar dari mulut Lecek itu selesai, kontan Shura langsung merebut semuanya. Ditambah tamparan bolak – balik. Lecek mengaduh.

"Kita mencari Fied bukan menjarah barangnya, hei!"

Sepertinya dia meringis nyeri di balik helm dan kertas kusutnya itu. Tohru menahan geli.

"Bagaimana kita mencarinya sekarang?", tanya Ash.

"Menyusuri seluruh daerah?", tanya Benzi.

"Pikirkan lagi. Itu terlalu luas dan gegabah. Hasilnya juga tak bisa diprediksi dan makan waktu minggu bahkan bulan.", ujar Rokoz tak setuju.

Memang benar. Mencari satu benua? Makan waktu dan tak ada jaminan Fied masih hidup.

Jika masih hidup, kemungkinan terburuk dia menjadi 'Moth' juga.

"Kakak!! Ke sini!!", seru Losty pada kami. Dia berada di salah satu ujung hutan bersama Costy.

"Kami menemukan hal yang menarik." serunya lagi.

Hal menarik?

------

Ternyata yang mereka maksud adalah kupu – kupu bersayap biru keperakan. Xora dan Xano sedang mengamatinya. Kami piker, ada jalan atau cara rahasia menemukan Fied, saat melihat apa yang ada, kami kecewa.

"Ini bukan waktunya melihat kupu – kupu, Xora – Xano. Kita harus temukan Fied.", tegur Rokoz sambil berjalan ke tengah mereka. Aku tahu, dia juga agak tertarik dengan kupu – kupu itu.

Aku maju mengamatinya. Kupu – kupu biru dengan semburat perak. Sayapnya agak sedikit robek. Dia menari di satu tempat dengan arah yang sama seolah….ingin ke satu sisi yang tak bisa dicapai?

Tunggu…

Aku melihat arah kupu – kupu ingin pergi. Aku mengacungkan tanganku di udara berharap ada dinding kasat mata yang menahan tanganku.

Tapi tak ada. Tanganku hanya menyentuh udara saja.

Aku melihat serangga cantik itu seali lagi. Dia terlihat kesusahan. Sayapnya terangkat lemah. Dengan tenaga terakhir, dia hinggap di tanganku lalu terbang lagi. Aku menelusuri arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", Tanya Rokoz tak paham.

"Tunggu…", sergahku tanpa mengalihkan tatapan. Setelah beberapa saat mereka menunggu dalam kebingungan dan kupu – kupu itu hinggap di tanganku lagi, aku berbalik dengan yakin.

Ada sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa? Meraba udara seperti orang buta.", Tanya Ash tak sabaran.

"Ash, Rokoz, aku minta arahkan bazooka kalian ke sana.", tunjukku kea rah kupu – kupu tadi terbang.

"Untuk apa? ", Tanya Tohru.

"Lakukan saja.", ujarku mantap.

"Untuk apa aku menembak udara?", Tanya Rokoz dan Ash bersamaan. Nada berbeda tentunya.

"Tolong..", pintaku. "Terdengar gila, tapi kupu – kupu kecil ini menunjukkan jalan padaku."

"Cih!", komentar Ash terakhir.

"Rokoz, lebih baik dicoba.", usul Benzi setuju.

"Baiklah, anak – anak, tolong menyingkir dulu."

"Baik kak Rokoz.", jawab pasangan kembar dari dua kubu. Mereka sekarang berdiri di belakang Shura.

"Tembak!!", seru mereka berdua. Suara ledakan yang menghantam udara membuat burung – burung beterbangan. Asap yang keluar dari senjata mereka sempat membutakan mata kami. Lima menit kemudian asap itu menghilang.

Tidak terjadi apa – apa. Mustahil! Aku mendaengar suara benda hancur.

"Jadi?", Tanya Shura. "Tak ada apa – apa, Kurata."

"Pasti kupu – kupu itu hanya bermain saja.", sahut lecek. Benzi mengangguk.

"Tunggu! Lihat!", seru Xora.

Ada retakan di udara. Perlahan makin besar seperti cermin pecah. Dalam sedetik, semua kamuflase itu runtuh dengan suara pecah yang keras. Batas tempat semu itu hancur!

Fied pasti ada di sini.

"Ayo!", seru Rokoz.

Kami memasuki dunia baru itu – tempat yang baru itu. Aku melihat pundakku dari sudut mata. Kupu – kupu itu masih bertengger manis.

Aku agak bingung, bagaimana dia bisa tahu…?


	18. Chapter 18

Tohru POV

Yang kami anggap dunia yang baru ini sebenarnya hanya peralihan dari suatu portal ke tempat lain yang lebih mengerikan dari hutan yang semu.

Kami semua menarik napas.

Ada banyak bukit tajam – benar – benar runcing – menjulang tinggi di sekitar berwarna hijau dengan pancaran warna orange yang seakan berdenyut. Satu kastil raksasa seperti kristal runcing berdiri dengan pancaran ketakutan bagi yang melihat.

"Fied ada di sana.", ujar Rokoz. "Aku yakin itu."

"Ayo." tambahnya cepat.

…………..

Perjalanan kami yang tergolong cepat, membawa kami ke ruangan utama di lantai dasar. Aneh, tak ada penjaga. Apa tempat ini tak pernah terjamah sebelumnya?

Kami keliru.

Saat kaki kami melangkah, puluhan makhluk bernama 'moth' muncul dari dalam tanah dan turun dari ketinggian. Bentuknya beragam, tapi kebanyakan berwujud gumpalan bergigi tajam dengan liur asam.

"Ternyata sengaja tanpa penjaga di luar ya? Bagus!", teriak Ash gembira. Dia akhirnya bisa bertarung. Senjatanya teracung langsung ke arah 'moth'. Satu tembakan, setidaknya sekitar lima 'moth' hancur di satu garis lurus.

"Hati – hati!", teriak Benzi.

Pertarungan dimulai.

"HENSHIN!", teriak kami semua.

……..

Ashtranger POV

Mereka bersiap dengan senjata dan form mereka. Begitu Juga kami.

Keh!

Aku tidak peduli dengan 'moth' atau orang yang bernama Fied itu – sejujurnya – asalkan aku bisa bertarung. Bisa dibilang ini saatnya, walau hanya gumpalan serangga menjijikkkan yang disenjatai asam.

Asalkan menang tak apa bukan?

Segera aku mengarahkan senapanku ke arah 'moth' dan beberapa diantaranya jatuh bergelimpangan layaknya boneka. Benar – benar lemah.

Tapi harus kuakui pepatah gugur satu tumbuh seribu itu. Karena saat kami menjatuhkan setidaknya selusin, muncul lagi yang lain dengan jumlah dua tiga kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya. Merepotkan. Sepertinya mereka menjaga sesuatu yang sampai sebegitu berharganya dengan makhluk – makhluk ini sebagai tameng.

"Cih! Coba DeMitt di sini!" seru Tohru yang berada di belakangku. Armornya penuh darah berwarna yang tidak menyenangkan. DeMitt masih ada di bagian Heroes karena suatu masalah – kami sendiri juga tidak tahu apa itu.

Si kembar – kucing – kucing kecil itu melompat satu sama lain ke udara dan menendang beberapa 'moth',. Benzi menebas mereka dengan pedang api, Losty-costy melompat dari satu pilar ke pilar lain mencari sisi yang mudah untuk lari. Rokoz dan Kurata tengah bermain dengan 'moth' dengan jumlah lebih banyak.

"Heaahh!" Raungku sambil mengarahkan sentaja. Kekuatan penuh membuat separuh dari mereka menjadi onggokan daging berlendir.

"Kakak – kakak pergi saja ke dalam! Kami tangani yang ada di sini!", Teriak Ixano dari udara.

"Akan kami tangani yang ini," tambah Ixora.

"Kalian yakin?" Tanya Rokoz sambil menghajar 'moth' berukuran dua kali lipat dari dirinya.

"Kak Kurata, semua, pergilah!" Seru Costy.

"Tak apa!" Tambah Losty.

"Cih! Ayo!" Kurata langsung menggandeng tangan Rokoz, Tohru dan aku menyusul dan Benzi di belakang.

Aku harap area berikutnya sedikit menyenangkan dari ini.

...

Rokoz POV

Ruangan berikut – setelah lorong panjang penuh 'moth' yang lumayan kuat dari sebelumnya – adalah ruangan tengah berbentuk segi enam dengan banyak rantai menggangtung. Ada kristal berserak, makduku tertanam layaknya tanaman berwarna pelangi. Aku jadi agak heran, 'moth' menjaga tempat yang aneh. Bagian tengah dipenuhi kristal berwarna merah dan semakin pekat seiring kami maju ke tengah. Yang ada di sini hanyalah dua benda itu, rantai dan kristal. Kristal merah darah yang terbesar menjulang tegak. Mampu menyimpan sesuatu yang besar menurutku.

"Tak ada yang perlu diawasi, kurasa," ujar Kurata.

"Tapi yang ini perlu dihancurkan," balasku saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kristal merah raksasa.

Fied.

Dia seakan membeku di sana, berlumur darah yang mulai menghitam dari lukanya. Matanya setengah terbuka.

"Fied!" Teriakku dengan harapan dia mendengar. Hasilnya keheningan. Dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Rokoz, sebaiknya kita harus hati – hati..," ujar Lecek pelan sambil merapat padaku. Aku merasakan hal yang sama saat Shura mulai mendekat juga semuanya. Kami saling menempelkan punggung membentuk lingkaran.

Rantai yang menggantung di langit – langit ternyata ular hidup. Ular 'moth' dengan sayap gagal berbentuk kerangka yang bisa membuat mereka terbang. Desisan mereka memperingatkan kami. Lidah kawanan ular itu terjulur, menunjukkan gigi yang menyatu dengan lidah, berisi racun. Ada kristal kecil yang menghubungkan mereka dengan kristal yang mengurung Fied.

Bagus, keanehan yang mematikan lagi.

Tapi Fied harus dibebaskan jika kami tak ingin Fied jadi sari makanan 'moth' yang ada, bukan?

Atau pergi dari sini untuk nyawa kami?

Aku mengangguk, semuanya juga.

Opsi pertama dan kedua digabung, akan kami selamatkan Fied dan keluar dari sini bersama – sama.


	19. Chapter 19

ROKOZ POV

Oke, ini agak buruk.

Dikepung oleh ular aneh sementara di belakang kami ada kristal besar berisi Fied. Sesekali melirik, warna kristal yang mengurung Fied berubah warna menjadi merah gelap. Aku melihat ular – ular aneh itu. Warna kristal kecil di kepala mereka juga berubah warna. Aku langsung menduga dengan sederhana: warna yang berubah itu tanda mereka menghisap energi Fied.

Ratusan ular mulai menyerang kami. Sebagian menukik dari udara, terbang dengan sayap gagal mereka. Ash menembakkan senjata tanpa tanggung. Dalam waktu singkat, semua sudah dibabat habis. Bagian udara selesai.

Bagian darat lebih besar dibanding yang dibabat Ash. Berani bertaruh lebih mematikan juga. Sabetan pedang Kurata membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Jangan melamun! Ayo!" Teriak Kurata.

"Ba, baik, " ujarku.

Kami langsung bergelut dengan ular sesuai jumlah yang menyerang kami. Shura melempar cakramnya dengan perputaran yang kuat. Keduanya mengenai separuh ular – langsung membabat kepala. Kami bertarung habis – habisan sambil menghindari gigitan. Api ungu Benzi adalah serangan terakhir untuk membakar sisa – sisa ular yang masih mendesis. Waktu yang terbilang cukup lama.

"Sudah habis ya…," desisku pelan.

"Tinggal menghancurkan kristal ini," ujar Tohru sambil mendekati kristal merah yang mengurung Fied.

Aku berjalan maju kemudian menyentuh kristal. Dingin seperti es. Kutekan beberapa tempat dengan harapan menemukan bagian lunak untuk diserang. Nihil. Keras seperti besi.

Kurasa tak ada cara lain selain penghancuran paksa.

Aku khawatir itu akan melukai Fied.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kurata padaku.

"Mau tak mau, harus diserang dengan benda keras atau senjata," jelasku pendek.

"Bagaimana kalau serangan beruntun dari kita semua?' Usul Lecek. "Resikonya, efek serangan akan kena Fied."

"Orang seperti dia, pasti akan membiarkan dirinya kena, bukan?" sela Ash. "Dia akan jadi orang yang terhormat bila senjataku mengenainya."

"Ash! " Teriak Kurata.

Satu tembakan besar dari senjatanya melesat memancarkan cahaya merah menghantam kristal dan menimbulkan kobaran api. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyambar jubah Fied yang dari tadi dipegang Lecek. Aku menerjang kristal yang mulai meleleh dan menyambar Fied, melindungi kami berdua dengan jubah dari api. Kami jatuh ke rerumputan tajam dengan kristal.

"Uagh!"

"Rokoz!" Shura menghampiriku.

"Aku tak apa," ujarku menenangkan.

Aku menahan kepala dan sebagian tubuh Fied dengan tangan kiri. Aku mengguncangnya pelan agar dia merespon. Nihil. Dia masih pingsan dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Sebuah tangan menutup mata Fied.

"Setidaknya jangan biarkan dia pingsan seperti itu," ujar Kurata.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi. Aku khawatir pada Costy dan Losty," ujar Tohru.

"Si kembar!" Aku baru ingat. "Ayo!"

Aku menggendong Fied kemudian melesat keluar dengan yang lain – semampu kami.

...


	20. Chapter 20

_Fied…._

_Bangun…._

_Fied White…..anak Azron dan Gert…._

_Bangun, buka matamu…._

BENZI POV

"Dia harus istirahat dulu," ujar Shuu padaku, Benzi. "Beberapa titik pergerakan di tubuh tak bisa berfungsi untuk sementara waktu. Dia perlu istirahat," ulangnya.

"Begitu..," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan dari mulut. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku menuju ruang tengah perawatan di mana anggota divisi empat berada. Si kembar sudah berada di sebelah Rokoz. Desmodean yang menolong mereka ketika tubuh mereka sudah lemah.

"Darahnya masih membekas – baunya maksudku. Tapi tak apa, nanti juga hilang, kakaka," ucap DeMitt sambil menghibur diri sendiri. Darah moth mengotori kemejanya dan mungkin dia agak kesal karena tidak bisa hilang dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Rokoz.

Aku mengulang kata – kata Shuu.

Segera, dia bergegas untuk melihatnya. Fied terbaring lemah. Matanya tertutup rapat sejak kami membawanya pergi dari sarang moth. Bisa dibilang, tak ada kondisi yang menunjukkan baik atau sadar sejauh ini.

Tiba – tiba, secara ajaib mungkin, dia sadar. Kontan semuanya kaget. Berbeda dengan Fied yang masih menunjukkan tampang polos yang lelah. Ia melihat kami satu persatu.

"Hai," ujarnya polos.

"Kami khawatir denganmu lalu kau jawab hanya dengan 'hai'?" Ujarku tak percaya.

"Bukankah…aku ada di dalam kristal? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Fied beruntun.

"Ceritanya panjang,"Rokoz menepuk bahunya. "Sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat. Kau seperti zombie sekarang."

"Bolehkah aku kembali ke kamar?" Fied langsung melontarkannya tanpa basa – basi. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah keluar dari ruang perawatan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan kami dengan perasaan aneh.

FIED POV

Aneh…

Aku juga merasa aneh. Kenapa aku bisa bangun dan bergerak secepat ini? Aku yakin Rokoz dan lainnya heran. Begitu pula diriku. Sungguh, aku tak tahu apapun. Mungkin ini bukan alasan tapi memang begini keadaan sekarang.

Aku segera menutup pintu kamar dan menuju kamar mandi membuka pakaian dan melihat diriku dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus tak percaya.

Ada sesuatu di dada kiriku. Seperti batu kecil berawarna hijau dan berdenyut. Tidak bisa dilepas karena benda itu menumbuhkan cabang agar tidak bisa disingkirkan. Aku merintih sakit. Selang beberapa detik, benda itu berdenyut, membuatku merasakan nyeri yang sangat.

Tubuhku mengeleyar hebat. Aku tersungkur tepat di sebelah pintu kamar setelah terhuyung dari kamar mandi. Memang membingungkan tapi aku bersumpah, sakitnya luar biasa.

Pengelihatanku memburam.

Aku...

MAZO POV

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku pada Rokoz dan lainnya. Aku baru datang karena ada seorang tamu yang harus kuurusi dan terlambat untuk melihat Fied.

Tapi di mana dia? Tidak ada siapapun di tempat tidur. Tatapanku meminta Rokoz untuk menjelaskan.

"Dia terburu – buru ke kamarnya. Aku curiga ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan," ujar Rokoz.

"Aku rasa dia sudah cukup banyak menyembunyikan semuanya. Jika ia tanggung sendiri, mustahil bisa", gumamku. "Aku akan bicara dengannya.

FIED POV

Aku menggumam pelan.

Saat terjaga, aku telah terbaring di tempat tidur dengan sesorang di sampingku. rambutnya berwarna antara merah, coklat dan hitam. Poninya menutupi mata kanan. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan rasa dingin dan tertarik seakan aku ini kelinci percobaan. Tubuhnya penuh gurat jahitan dari atas dan bawah.

"Halo, Fied", sapanya penuh senyum. Tangannya membelai rambutku.

"Kau….siapa….?"

"Kau lupa…? sepuluh tahun lalu kau bertemu denganku," ujarnya lembut. Perlahan dia naik ke atas tubuhku yang telanjang. Aku sedikit memberontak agar dia menyingkir dengan sopan. Tangannya membelaiku pelan mulai dari rambut, pipi, leher dan akhirnya sampai pada benda hijau yang melekat di dadaku.

"Kau mau apa?" Sentakku keras. Tapi dia membungkamku dengan mengulum bibirnya di bibirku. Tangannya mulai liar.

"Gaoh!" Sentak seseorang. "Kau tidak bisa begitu – tak boleh!" Tukas Mazo.

"Le...ader...", bisikku lirih.

Gaoh mendongak, "Mazo..."

"Menyingkir dari Fied. dia masih lemas," ujar Mazo tajam. "Ingat, kau tamu di sini,"

"Hmph," Gaoh melepas cengkramannya dan berdiri. Ia membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku kemudian berlalu. Giliran Mazo yang duduk di tepi kasur.

"Fied, kau tidak apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ya...agak sakit. Siapa dia?"

"Gaoh. Leader villain."

Sesuatu melintas di benakku. Ingatan kecil yang samar. "Boleh aku tahu nama lengkapnya?"

"Gaoh Fredian," ujar Mazo. "Kenapa?"

Aku membelalak tak percaya. Aku langsung bangun – tidak perduli rasa sakit – dan berusaha menciutkan diri. Berurusan dengan diriku yang tak terkendali dan kelompok Kak Noe saja sudah membuatku sengsara. Apalagi ditambah pertemuan ini!

"Fied, kau tak apa?" tanya Mazo sambil memegang bahuku.

Aku menggeleng lemah, "tidak apa, leader…"

"Yang ada di dadamu itu...

Aku tidak menjawab. Leader pasti tahu itu – jawabannya. Aku bergidik sambil menahan nyeri.

"Fied, tolong jangan menyembunyikan semua lagi," ujar Mazo setelah diam beberapa detik. "Kau tidak bisa menanggung semua sendirian terus – terusan.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Itu berarti keputusasaan bagiku. "Aku tahu leader, tapi – maaf jika aku membuatmu tersinggung – aku tidak bisa menyerahkan sebagian masalahku pada orang – orang."

"Aku sudah membaca catatanmu. Aku paham itu. Tapi jika terus begitu, hasilnya akan membuatmu tambah sengsara," ujarnya pelan dengan senyum.

Aku menunduk. Aku seperti anak kecil manja yang tak mau tahu. Itu benar. Tapi aku juga tak ingin menyusahkan yang lain karena itu. Sebagian kecil dari banyak alasan kenapa aku tak ingin membagi masa hidupku yang dulu – sekalipun ingin.

Ayo kita bicarakan yang lain. Aku ingin membicarakan masalah – apa itu istilahnya – pangkat?", kata Mazo.

"Apa artinya?" Tanyaku tak paham.

"Kau naik ke divisi 2," jelasnya tanpa basa – basi.

Aku melongo.


	21. Chapter 21

"Bagaimana mungkin orang tolol sepertiku masuk divisi? Bagian atas pula? Leader, kumohon jangan bercanda", ujarku menahan diri untuk berteriak. Tidak pantas berteriak padanya. Ini membuatku frustasi.

Kuakui, aku iri pada Rokoz yang sudah memiliki divisi. Mereka punya dunia mereka – dunia yang menyenangkan milik mereka seorang. Dibandingkan diriku yang tak punya arah. Tapi kalau tiba – tiba seperti ini, sama saja aku akan menyeret orang – orang tak bersalah lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku tak ingin...orang lain terluka lagi...", bisikku tertunduk.

"Aku tahu maksudmu, Fied", Mazo meremas bahuku. "Tapi seperti yang kubilang, kau tak boleh menanggungnya sendirian."

"Tapi...", aku coba membantah.

"Ini tugas pertamamu sebagai anggota Canvas –Ranger, masuk ke divisi dua, kenalkan diri dan dapatkan kebahagiaan", perintahnya dengan nada agak tajam penuh wibawa.

_Kebahagiaan..._

Aku tak bisa membantah.

"Jadi ini si orang baru?" tanya seseorang berambut orange. Dia mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah.

Yang ada di hadapanku adalah seorang pemuda sekitar delapan belas tahunan dengan kaus sederhana. Rambutnya terkuncir. Dia memakai kacamata gelap sehingga matanya tidak beegitu terlihat. Sebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan gaun biru sederhana yang membuatnya cantik.

Dibelakangku ada bocah yang baru selesai mengamati bagian belakangku. Dia maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dari sudut mata, ada gadis kecil dengan kerincingan kecil terikat di rambutnya. Matanya berbeda warna – sedang duduk manis dengan kondisi yang sama, melihatku – memerhatikanku.

"Bolehkah kami melihat wajahmu yang tanpa perban?" Tanya gadis bergaun biru. "Aku Rina, yang berambut hijau itu Nakamiya, dan sepupunya Kyou", tunjuknya.

"Dan aku Algeo, Algeo Elgitroix", ujar pria berambut orange dihadapanku.

"Fied White. Dan…..sesuai keinginanmu, nona", ujarku. Kulepas perbanku pelan – pelan. Yang terakhir ikat kepalaku.

Mereka bergeming. Aku sudah duga. Tampangku jelek dan aneh. Huruf Frios membuatku seperti batu tulis. Aku hendak menutup kembali wajahku dengan perban ketika Rina memengang tanganku. Berharap aku tidak menutupi wajahku – diriku.

"Kau tampan", ujarnya. "Bahkan lebih dari Algeo."

"Rina sayang, jangan begitu...", dia dapat tendangan telak dari Rina. Kurasa wajar, karena dia berlutut di bawah rok Rina – mencari kesempatan.

Aku tersipu. Apa mereka berbohong agar aku kerasan? Jujur, aku tidak percaya diri dengan penampilanku sejak kecil. Aku dicap batu tulis berjalan dan menurutku itu juga termasuk wajahku. Aku malu untuk menunjukkannya tapi aku akan coba untuk tidak seperti itu. Aku tak mau jadi bebek di antara alang – alang.

"Rina tidak bohong, kok", ujar Kyou. Dia membaca pikiranku. "Kau keren."

Pujian mereka membuatku tersipu. Ini pertama kalinya aku dipuji seperti ini.

Kuharap aku bisa kerasan.

Kami bermain apapun, bersenang – senang.

Kegiatan mereka membuat hatiku terobati perlahan – lahan. Aku senang aku bisa melepas topeng tegar dari diriku dan sempat menangis di hadapan mereka. Seperti pengecut dan itu kenyataannya.

Tapi mereka menerimaku apa adanya. Murni.

Rasanya nyaman.

Pintu diketuk, Benzi muncul di hadapan kami.

Ada apa?


	22. Chapter 22

"Leader memanggilmu.", ujar Benzi.

"Untuk apa?", tanyaku. Aku ingin meyakinkan jawabanku dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tentang 'Moth'. Dia ingin meminta beberapa informasi yang kebetulan cocok ia temukan. "

Informasi?

****

"Fied, aku senang kau mau datang. Kuharap kau tak lelah kupanggil bolak – balik." sambut Mazo hangat. Aku tersenyum. Beberapa – yang terdiri dari divisi atas – sedikit heran melihat diriku. Aku tak memakai perban dan semua senjataku. Mungkin ada yang berpikir aku tampak rapuh.

Gaoh – leader villain berdiri di sebelahnya, di dekat jendela sambil tersenyum misterius.

Baik, ini membuatku merinding.

Aku duduk di sebelah Rokoz. Dia tidak bereaksi apapun. Entah kenapa semuanya dingin di sini. Dingin dalam arti lain. Tidak seperti di hall tadi. Aku menutup mata, berusaha mengatur napas agar tenang kembali.

"Jadi, Fied, aku mencari informasi tentang 'moth' ini. Aku menemukan beberapa dokumen yang menujukkan 'moth' menyerang beberapa orang yang – well – bernsib sama sepertimu.", ujar Mazo.

"Apa maksud anda, Leader?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Bahwa 'moth' menyerang orang – orang dengan nama belakang 'White' turun temurun. Beberapa dibunuh keluarganya sendiri karena gagal melawan 'moth' yang merasuk ke tubuhnya dan…"

"….tidak bisa mengendalikan diri walau sudah memiliki tubuh dengan huruf Frios di tiap inci kulitnya." Lanjutku. "Ya, itu leluhurku. Salah satunya."

Semua menoleh padaku.

Ini rahasia keluarga yang sudah umum di kalangan penyihir. Keluarga White bermusuhan dengan 'Moth'. Entah sejak keturunan ke berapa di zaman dulu, yang pasti permusuhan itu diturunkan pada anak – anak dari kedua pihak. Kali ini yang bermasalah adalah aku. Keluarga 'White' sangat suka diincar 'Moth'. Alasannya masih kurang jelas, tapi kudengar, kekuatan kami tergolong lezat.

Bagi yang hebat. Bukan anak bau kencur sepertiku.

"Jadi, ini rahasia lainnya?"Tanya Mazo.

"Darimana kau tahu ini?" Tanyaku sedikit tajam.

"Dokumen rahasia. Terima kasih pada Shuu, info bahwa kau penyihir membuatnya memeriksa namamu. Salah satunya adalah nama belakangmu," jelasnya mantap dan berwibawa. Dia bersandar di kursi.

"Jadi ini masalah keluarga?" Tanya lelaki berambut bitu dengan tanda di pipinya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. A Gradient," ucap Gaoh santai. Ia kembali pada kursinya. "Jadi biarkan dia menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Aku kurang setuju," sela Rokoz.

Dia berdiri dengan tegak. Sedotan terayun di bibirnya.

"Maaf, jika aku lancang, leader. Fied sudah mengatakan kebenarannya. Apa lagi ini tentang keluarganya – _yang sudah berujung perang dan terlibat dengan kita _– apa tidak boleh memberinya bantuan?"

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu?" Tanya Gaoh sedikit gusar.

"Karena kami _HERO!_ Sudah sewajarnya membantu sesuai apa yang kami sandang selama  
ini!" Ujar Rokoz setajam pisau.

Keadaan mulai memanas.

"Tapi…..", ujar seseorang. Semua menoleh padanya. Rena dari divisi lima HERO.

"Aku pernah mendengar kasus serangan 'moth' yang tidak melibatkan keluarga 'White'. Maksudku kasus – kasus itu membuat target tak bisa melakukan apapun. Khususnya mengeluarkan _ide_. Mereka mati setelah beberapa hari."

"Tapi itu seharusnya tugas kami, Villain sebagai penyebar Artblock," timpal orang berambut merah, Krain dari divisi tiga Villain. "Tak mungkin ada yang punya kekuatan itu selain kami.

"Itu berarti kalian hendak mengatakan _kalian_ dalang dibalik semua ini?" Pancing Olympus.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun!" Teriak Raigen sambil menggebrak meja. Illumiel dari divisi satu Hero menyiapkan pedangnya.

"CUKUP!" Seru Mazo tegas. "Yang salah akan terlihat nanti!"

"Nanti? Ehehe….", ujar seseorang. Kami menoleh ke arah yang bisa kami jangkau. Tak ada yang berbicara begitu. Orang itu dari luar.

Suara pecahan kaca terdengan keras. Lengan – lengan panjang berbulu membawanya naik ke atas ruangan dan mendarat tepat di hadapanku. Mata kami beradu.

Neo – adik kembar kakak angkatku, Noe.

"Halo, nak. Hebat kau bisa lolos. Padahal kami ingin kau bergabung dengan kami dan menjadi 'moth' kuat yang liar," ujarnya sambil berbisik di telingaku. Dia tak mempedulikan orang – orang hero dan villain yang siap dengan senjata mereka.

Neo menoleh, tersenyum meremehkan. "Hentikan perlawanan kalian yang sia – sia.  
Kalian hanya akan jadi makanan larva nantinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Blank.

"Manusia memang sulit mengerti filsafat ya…"

"Neo, cukup!" Ujarku setengah membentak. Dia menyeringai.

"Bisa melawan juga kau, sampah! Aku heran kenapa kakakku tergerak hatinya dan menolong kau – yang seharusnya jadi salah satu mayat yang menumpuk di kota kecil dua belas tahun lalu."

Ia menoleh pada divisi atas.

"Ah, kalian menemukan dokumen kecil yang ditulis Efenaz White rupanya. Hanya ada satu bagian yang ingin aku benarkan saudara – saudara! Bahwa kami memakan manusia yang seninya tinggi! tidak pandang bulu! baik sari, essence dan darahnya! itu kekuatan kami agar 'moth' lebih berkuasa."

Aku rasa semua tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini.

"Kalian pikir hanya villain yang menyebarkan artblock? Salah! Bahkan Villainpun bisa kena senjatanya sendiri. Kami hanya menggunakan itu untuk memperoleh yang kami mau! Dan kami lebih dari artblock yang kalian buat!"

"Apa maksud kalian?" Hardik Gaoh.

Neo berbisik dengan dramatis. "Kami _Color – lifeblock_. Sesuatu yang berasal dari hawa jahat dan ide gagal manusia. Bahkan lebih dari artblock yang kalian buat."  
Semuanya terperangah. Begitu juga aku.

"Dan…" ia merentangkan lengan – lengan laba – labanya. "…yang terkena serangan kami akan menjadi kaum kami'moth'! Bahkan yang memiliki sebagian tubuhnya."

Aku tahu kata – kata itu ditujukan untukku. Tanda untuk takdir yang menyedihkan.

"Kami akan menyerang kalian. Persiapkan saja diri masing – masing untuk dikuliti hidup – hidup."

Angin besar tiba – tiba membuat kami tak bisa melihat. Dalam sedetik, Neo hilang.

"Fied….", ucap Mazo. Aku masih duduk di tempat. Hanya aku yang masih menempel pada kursi.

"Sepertinya, masalah ini akan jadi rumit." ujar Gaoh.


End file.
